


Buried Beneath

by flavourless_fiction (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could stare into space for hours at a time, not gain anything from it. You could breathe in deeply and then breathe out quickly and find that the mood hasn’t shifted. A short intake of breath followed by a deep breath out, that’s relaxing. Not incredibly so but it gives you a short moment to recollect. That outtake allows one to remember what they need to do. It is a moment to strategize.<br/>Don’t waste it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No more losing

_You could stare into space for hours at a time, not gain anything from it. You could breathe in deeply and then breathe out quickly and find that the mood hasn’t shifted. A short intake of breath followed by a deep breath out, that’s relaxing. Not incredibly so but it gives you a short moment to recollect. That outtake allows one to remember what they need to do. It is a moment to strategize._

_Don’t waste it._

_Take that instant to find their weakest point. The only thing you can do after that, is crush them._

It’s like child’s play, finding just the right point to destroy a person’s confidence. Being the expert at that is… well it is rather humbling, unexpected yes but how can it not be? If he failed to eliminate one person even in the most insignificant person, then he’s no genius, just skilled. He can’t claim to specialize in something if he can’t create the problem that even the others didn’t notice. Find the holes, no matter how small.

Grand King was just a pathetic title, it meant nothing if he couldn’t back it up, if he was capable of losing. Once was enough to frustrate him to no end but if there was the chance for it to happen again, well he was likely to crack. The only thing he could possibly hate more than losing was seeing the satisfied smile of another relishing in his defeat, of course he did it himself but that… well he never denied being a hypocrite at times. That hatred was just so strong he found himself to be justified.

***

Mondays, a day off. The only day that was simply dedicated to resting to prevent that stupid injury from coming back. Seven days a week wasn’t worth the risk of blowing his knee. With rest did come watching old games, trying to find the holes he had missed previously but that was more of a late night thing that helped him focus on something.

Iwaizumi seemed to have other plans, dragging him away from anything possibly volleyball related. The strange thing was, he didn’t force him to go to the library or somewhere, where they would study. They were mostly just wandering around, talking about the most childish of things and avoiding any girl that recognized Oikawa. “How badly do you think Tobio wants to learn the jump serve?” Oikawa muttered after over a minute of the two of them kicking a rock along the path in silence.

There was a soft grunt which matched the frown his companion wore, clearly annoyed that the topic of volleyball had come up again. Although it was his fault, considering he bringing up middle school in the first place. “It’s not like he doesn’t know how to do it. There is a difference between learning a skill and perfecting it.

The silence resumed, of course he’d have put it in a way that there would be a degree of finality for that conversation, the question was never answered and yet that left the taller of the two wanting to know the real answer. During middle school the younger setter had been awfully persistent and brought out some of the worst in Oikawa, especially when he attempted to hit the other. It left him wondering whether Kageyama would go through all of that and be satisfied with not being taught how to do it properly.

He hated him of course but that was mostly because he envied him, he was a genius when it came to the sport and considering he knew how to do the serve reasonably well still angered him. No one should be able to learn that easily just from watching another. He was still trying to prefect it so that it wouldn’t fail and yet that brat had been right on his heels with less practice put in then he would even consider. “If he lowered his center of gravity, he’d probably be able to have as much power as you have.” Iwaizumi finally muttered, meeting Oikawa’s frustrated gaze. “But then he still needs to learn how to hit it at its peak rather than when it’s still going up.”

The change in tone was what peaked Oikawa’s interest, had the other been paying attention that much? He never would have expected that considering they almost never saw Kageyama but also considering he didn’t believe the other paid attention to him aside from trying to pull him into line. “How would you know so much? Have you been coaching Tobio?” If anyone was coaching the brat in what was supposedly his signature, especially someone that was supposed to be a friend and teammate. Well that was something that was almost unforgiveable; he wouldn’t do it without a decent reason.

A soft chuckle and a shake of the head was the response, the both of them probably felt betrayed at this point. It was hard not to feel so, one for being too suspicious the other for his friend’s words. “I don’t think it would be worth watching you cry.” Silence resumed once again between the two of them. Oikawa annoyed with himself for suspecting that from Iwaizumi. His loyalty was probably his most redeeming quality.

They continued to kick the rock slowly, watching it roll along the path. Occasionally bobbing off of it onto the grass but always kicked back on by one of the two. Neither one needed to apologize, it wasn’t as though it was a childish fight, the accusation was immature but it had enough reasoning behind it. They knew each other well enough to at least be able accept that there was reasoning behind the stupidity. Iwa had chosen to miss out on practice to make sure Oikawa didn’t do anything that could lead to him wanting to practice, that was part of the reason why he spent time with his nephew on his days off, because the idiot was a distraction.

The pair stopped as they watched the rock, roll into the small pond that they were near. How boring, now the only distraction from the silence was gone. God he wanted to crush Kageyama, but he wasn’t allowed near the other without being accused of trying to get with the manager of their team. Those guys sure were protective of her, but it wasn’t the one he’d even be going near. If he taught Kageyama he would have a decent ulterior motive. In fact the only reason he would do it would be to destroy the other. Not physically but mentally, that would certainly be easier. He wouldn’t be able to destroy the other’s confidence ever again but the other was still one of the kings. “What are you thinking about?” Iwaizumi certainly interrupted his train of thought, the other had continued walking even though he never followed. There was a good ten meters between the two.

“Well…” The brunet chuckled, showing off his flashy smile that could have been interpreted in a variety of different ways, most would think that it was genuine but they both knew that, that wasn’t the case. “Why can’t we win before games even start? You always say don’t focus on an opponent that is ahead of you but this time maybe it would be smart to eliminate those troublesome quicks between Tobio and the shrimp before they even set foot in that gymnasium.”

The look of shock was definitely worth taking a picture of; too bad Oikawa didn’t have the chance to take out his phone in that time. The other must have anticipated something completely different to pass his lips. But it was back to the topic of volleyball once again. This time it was certainly more sinister and without a doubt something that Iwaizumi had never even considered to be a possibility. “I don’t think he’ll teach you how to beat the quick every time for that serve…” He grumbled a fist clenched as though he would hit the other.

“I’m hurt you would think I’d do something so simplistic.” The smile just became more smug the more he spoke, the plan that was developing in his mind was only going to work if he could get Kageyama to want that jump serve perfected. “I’ll drag him away from his team if I have to, if the quicks can’t be practiced they’ll end up sloppier and eventually become useless if those two don’t trust each other.”

This could work two ways, Kageyama doesn’t want his help and shuts him down completely or he accepts the offer and has to learn a painfully slow method of learning just one serve. He really hoped it did work in his favor, that way no one would be able to tell him his plan was a destined failure, if the initial part worked it would make any battle between the two teams a lot easier for Aobajousai. “I call you trash all the time but I think this is the thing that places you in the garbage dump entirely.” Iwaizumi grumbled, the second fist now clenched, was he really that mad over the suggestion? Or was it in jest for the most part? “I think he’s going to reject it though, Tobio only seems to care about volleyball and the team is probably going to be his preferred option over one serve…” He seemed to leave it hanging, leaving Oikawa wanting to hear whether he wanted to seem him follow through with it. “I’d like to see you fail though, it might make you focus on your current competitors more so.”

That was all he needed to hear, the encouragement for him to attempt to follow through with the destruction of a team with one player being the way to do so. “I won’t fail.” He chuckled, finally starting to walk again. “I refuse to lose anymore, especially to you.”


	2. A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection is something difficult, that many have to face. It's not an option though is it?

They didn’t think about the fact that this was also a chance to spy on Karasuno. Oikawa wouldn’t deny the few minutes they’d spent peering in the window was useful, he could see some of what particular players were working on, were that team thought they needed to improve.

“Why are you filming them?” Iwaizumi growled, glancing at the phone that peaked just above the window to get a clear shot of the half of the court where a few of the first and second years were attempting to hit back receives. Sure they’d improved since the last matched they’d played against Aobajousai, but they weren’t exactly good, still holes in what could be a solid defense.

Oikawa turned his head, letting the camera watch rather than him having to do it. “Because if we can document where they’re improving, then couldn’t we find new holes earlier?” The brunet’s eyes widened as the ball came spinning towards the window, ricocheting off of it, followed by shouts from within, criticizing whomever made the mistake. “I’d make a bet that, that was Tobio.” He chuckled, taking several steps back, not loving the idea of being caught, in broad daylight spying on another team.

“He doesn’t miss like that.” Was the response he received, blunt as ever that Iwaizumi was. “The yelling could be him though, highlights how little his changed if he still screams at people.” The pair chuckled in agreement, the sound of sneakers squeaking on the gymnasium floor louder than any sound that passed their lips. “Can you talk to him now so that we can go, we’ll miss the trains if we don’t hurry.”

The natural smile on Oikawa’s face shifted to a darker one, similar to that of the one from earlier in the day. “I’ll talk to him in a minute.” He murmured, walking past the open gymnasium, glancing inside to see where exactly his target was.

It wasn’t surprising to see the setter standing close to the net with a number of balls to practice tossing with, each ball going up and then being hit at it’s peak by a spiker. They were all deadly accurate, every last one of them and Oikawa was getting irritated just watching them go up. It was amazing that he could have such a deadly accuracy, it was hard to not appreciate the skill level but it was frustrating to watch. It was a reminder of why he had tried to hit the younger setter whilst they were both at Kitagawa Daiichi. “Tobio-chan.” Oikawa called out, standing just in sight from where the other was practicing, his eyes locking with Kageyama’s for a brief moment before a bothered frown appeared on the other’s face.

He didn’t move though, even with the beckoning hand movements from Oikawa, he stayed in the middle of the court, tossing up balls.  Occasionally glancing in the older setter’s direction. Now they really looked like they had come to spy, one of the pair standing at the window and the other being just in sight of one person’s view and for a moment whoever was spiking the ball. It took several minutes for him to give in to the nagging stare but in the end when they’d finished the drill, he came outside, looking even more annoyed than he had when he initially saw Oikawa. “Why are you here?” He asked, his tone somewhat accusatory.

He knew that Kageyama would be annoyed. It would have been a surprise if he wasn’t but the pout on his face was almost comical that Oikawa had to restrain himself from taking a picture. “I have an offer for you, that I thought you might want to take up.” The shift in expression was equally as amusing as the initial pout. It was probably shocking for anyone that had ever seen the two of them during middle school. Again it took restraint to not take a picture of him. “I’ll teach you the jump serve, under conditions.”

Considering Iwaizumi seemed to be glued to the window the only interruption on what should be a short lived conversation would come from the Karasuno players. “Conditions?” He murmured, looking somewhat confused. That was exactly the reaction that he had expected from him. “If you’re not going to teach me it because I won’t obey some rules that you want to set in place then why did you come here?”

“Don’t be a brat Tobio.” Oikawa snapped, folding his arms over his chest. The younger had enough to gain from the offer that he should have just accepted the thing he’d probably been wishing to receive for the last three years. It was a big offer considering it was his signature serve. No one had been offered to learn it and Oikawa didn’t exactly plan on offering it to anyone else either. “It’s basic conditions anyway, on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, you train with me.”

There it was again, the smug smile, not to mention the lazy glare in his eyes, staring Kageyama down. If looks could kill this one would certainly maim or at least seriously injure.

“Why would I…” Kageyama didn’t finish, either because he didn’t want to know or he didn’t care to know. Oikawa didn’t care why he stopped talking, he just wanted a direct answer from the other that was nothing other than a yes. He’d just keep pestering Kageyama otherwise. “Just until I know the serve, right?”

All he had to do was nod in response, knowing he could just reply with smug rambling that would irritate Kageyama. He wanted to irritate him, although that didn’t necessarily mean that it would work out well for him, or his team. Besides, his intended teasing words could be taken the wrong way, probably would considering Kageyama was such an idiot. “Just come to Aobajousai tomorrow, after your classes have finished and I’ll work on the serve with you.” He grumbled, the smirk never fading.

“I can’t just skip my own teams training three days a week.” Kageyama snapped at him, his face hardening. “Your serve isn’t worth that much time.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, glancing over at Iwaizumi who seemed to be less interested in the training now and more interested in his own phone. “Do you want to learn it or not because if you don’t then say so and I’ll find some other genius who thinks they’re better than everyone on their team.” He was irritated by the other’s attitude, the bratty attitude the main reason for it. The other cause was the fact that he could see his own plan blowing up in his face right before his eyes.

There was no way he was expecting that. Oikawa was almost certain that his offer would be accepted, no questions asked. That Kageyama would accept what really was the easier option, a private coaching was much simpler than trying to teach one’s self. “Let’s go Iwa-chan, Tobio has to make up his own mind by tomorrow to prove that he’s interested.” The setter waved his hand, proceeding to walk off, listening to the footsteps that both approached him and walked away from him as he walked.

Within ten steps his companion was beside him, obviously trying to disguise his chuckles as he glanced at Oikawa. They’d known each other since they were kids and Oikawa was almost always the reason for Iwaizumi’s laughter, because he enjoyed the other’s humiliation.

Oikawa used to hate that, now, he was used to it. It wasn’t as though it was a mocking laughter, even is it was at him. It was just something that happened only occasionally that his reactions were half the fun.

“So he said no?”

“We’ll see, Tobio was interested to keep talking it seemed, I ended the conversation.” He sighed softly, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked. Mulling things over in his mind. He’d put the offer on the table and now he had to wait an entire day to get the actual response. “We can beat them without this, but it does give us an added advantage, Kitagawa Daiichi didn’t trust him after three years-”

“It’s not the same though.” Iwaizumi interrupted, the chuckling from just moments ago, gone, as though it had never happened.

No, it wasn’t the same. They both knew that. Kageyama wasn’t a tyrant anymore. He was simply one of the leaders. The third years were untouchable at Karasuno and the second years were just too difficult to maneuver around. Besides there was no more of a key player than the regular setter and that was Kageyama Tobio. Karasuno knew it, as did every other team, especially Aobajousai.

They didn’t pass up the opportunity to take the genius in like other teams did, however, those teams didn’t have the same amount of players that Aobajousai had that trained with him for one, two and even three years. Players that had a stronger desire to watch Kageyama break down more so than Oikawa did.

Oikawa wasn’t a cruel person, he didn’t care whether Kageyama did succeed in the end or not. Provided it didn’t have an effect on him. He was the captain though, had he wanted to destroy Kageyama it would have been when they weren’t opponents or teammates, when they both just existed. He could have at the time… perhaps should have for the sake of his future, now current team. He didn’t though, the idea was tempting but just mere months ago he didn’t see someone who couldn’t work with the team to be worth his time.

“If he doesn’t come then I guess I overestimated how cocky he really is.” Oikawa muttered after a few minutes silence, the stiffness between the two only getting worse. “If he does come… then I will have to prolong this training for as long as possible.”

“Why did you include Mondays in the day you’ll train him though?” It was a simple question, which left Oikawa annoyed with himself as well as Iwaizumi. He knew the answer.

It was simple, really.

However, the one-day he was meant to be resting was now being dedicated to a rival setter, well it didn’t seem like there would be a logical explanation. Oikawa didn’t even know how to explain himself in full detail. “I don’t want to miss three days a week training with _my_ team.” Simple enough. Not really a proper explanation to the question, though. It was just another day for him to screw around really, he could have simply proposed the two but taking nearly half a weeks worth of time was favorable to him. “Not that it matters if he never shows up though. Which I’d thought you’d prefer so you can laugh in my face again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I totally didn't mention in chapter 1 but there will probably be smut in this fic somewhere, once I find an appropriate place to put it.


	3. Excuses

He really didn’t want to spend his afternoons with Oikawa three days a week. However, the offer was almost too good to pass up. Kageyama had admired that stupid jump serve for years and had tried to learn it just from watching. Now the only person he’d been studying to learn it was offering to coach.

He really didn’t want to say no. The conditions were the problem. Three days was a lot of time spent away from his own team even if it only meant he was missing out on afternoons and not mornings.

It didn’t help that he was also going to have to come up with an excuse as to why he wouldn’t be there. The truth was certainly going to have more consequences than a lie that was never found out.

The others had seen the two Aobajousai third years and barraged him with questions about why they had showed up and if they were spying. The latter Kageyama didn’t know if they were or not and really he didn’t care. They were training drills, not plays being practiced. Tanaka and Nishinoya had certainly got riled up about it. Everyone else just seemed curious, some probably assuming that the two had some sort of control over him. Which they didn’t! They just had a tantalizing offer.

It was too good to be true. Which was why he was actually considering the offer. If he at least showed up once and then found our whether the offer was genuine or not. His thoughts changed each time the ball went up, pushed from his hands towards his bedroom ceiling but always starting it’s descent an inch before it would hit anything.

He wished someone could make the decision for him. Almost everyone at his school was sure to tell him not to trust Oikawa considering his hatred was rather obvious. Oikawa would just bitch at him until he said yes because the idiot had something to gain from this. Half of that team was probably in on it if it was a joke and those that weren’t would just assume it was. There was no one that he could actually ask because they all either didn’t trust him or they didn’t trust Oikawa.

Best-case scenario, he learnt the serve. Worst-case, he got laughed at for showing up or got punched in the face. Neither one would prevent him from playing volleyball again. “I just want to win, that way I can keep playing.” He grumbled to himself, catching the ball rather than tossing it again and bringing it to his face. Having something that increased the chances of getting a service ace in a match against a decent team. That would come if he could learn this serve.

 _Just once._ To prove it was worth his time.

If it seemed like a waste of his time, he’d know by the first time. Oikawa was an idiot; he’d be able to tell if the other was screwing around and planning on not teaching him anything.

Kageyama let the ball roll off his face, from the bed, to the floor, it bouncing a few times as the teen let out a frustrated sigh. What excuse was he going to use? No one would believe that he would skip practice due to a stomachache. Even he couldn’t believe that. It wasn’t good enough, nor was it worth the teasing from Hinata who got sick just because of game nerves. Not to mention he’d have to remember how sick he was actually feeling the next morning, Suga was likely to check up on him the next day.

* * *

 

“Can’t you cancel it for the weekend?” The captain complained, raising an eyebrow.

Kageyama shook his head, already regretting that he said he had a doctor’s appointment of all things. It wasn’t as though he even looked sick and there was no need for him to be getting a flu shot considering the time of year. “My parents already said they won’t reschedule it, I will train tonight though.”

At least he wasn’t lying about training later that night. After doing whatever it was that Oikawa was going to make him do, he’d go for a run or something rather.

There was a shrug, followed by Daichi waving his hand, as though he was dismissing him. “I don’t actually care, you don’t need a letter from your mother to say you can’t come to one training.” He chuckled lazily and was obviously amused by something and it wasn’t the remark.

It was actually Kageyama’s expression. The setter didn’t realize it until he felt his face relax.

* * *

 

This was his second opportunity to spy, he’d done it once rather easily and now he was being invited into the gymnasium. If he was caught by his teammates then at least he had an excuse.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been spying the day before, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Asking would just be a waste of energy. They’d either lie to his face or brush it off that they didn’t even need to be spying.

They wouldn’t even squirm.

Even entering the gates of the private school, Kageyama could feel the regret sinking in. He really didn’t want to be training here three times a week, it more than doubled his travel time for a day, not to mention it meant that he potentially had to face some skeletons in his closet. Settle the issues that he created with his former teammates. How perfectly cliché! Hopefully Oikawa was courteous enough to tell them that he was going to be there.

He was putting a lot of faith in him if he really believed that would happen though. Oikawa would probably just take a picture of him getting thrown out.

“What are you doing?” Someone snapped, grabbing Kageyama’s attention. He turned his head, looking for any somewhat familiar faces, only to shiver as he felt the being behind him. “You think I’m going to train you in the main gym? I’m pretty sure my team’s needs come first.”

That stupid voice! It could only belong to Oikawa. It was too light hearted for a sentence that sounded almost threatening. Even when Oikawa was calling him a brat. He wasn’t sure if the tone was all that serious. He just assumed the other was being serious.  “If you’re not actually teaching me the serve then I’m leaving, so just say whether you’re really doing it or not now.” He said, his voice stiffer than he had expected it to be.

“Just come with me, I said I’d teach it to you, if you came. I’m not going to go back on it.” The fact that Oikawa decided it would be a good idea to put an arm around him, as though to guide him towards… well Kageyama didn’t actually know where he was being taken but he assumed it was to another volleyball court that the school had. They were a rich enough school for it to be plausible. Not to mention they quite possibly had a girls’ team that trained somewhere else.

He allowed himself to be guided by Oikawa through the school, eyes straight ahead. If he kept them forward, then he wouldn’t see any familiar faces, at least he hoped so.

What was he going to get taught? How to pin point where he was serving it? Well that would be ideal but he’d seen Oikawa make mistakes plenty of times. If he taught him to be on par with his serves though, that would be the most satisfying outcome and what he’d be willing to see happen. “How long is it going to take to learn it?” It was a simple question, worthwhile as well, he wanted to know how many team practices he was going to need to come up with excuses for and then actually not make up excuses. Considering how suspicious the doctor excuse seemed to be he was going to have to come up with a good one next time too.

Next time was Thursday, two days away! He had no idea what he was going to do about that.

He probably wouldn’t say anything about it, just not show up and lie the next morning. That sounded so much more simplistic. He just hoped this would only last a week or two so it wasn’t a missing practice on a continual basis. That would be ideal but he couldn’t help but expect he had no control over what Oikawa made him do if it was legitimate.

“I don’t know! You’re the genius. How long do you think it will take?” The bitterness in Oikawa’s voice was strong, hate filled. It was like he really didn’t want to be in his presence. Which was an advantage for Kageyama, they’d get it done quickly and it would be as painless as possible.

It would probably still be very painful for the both of them!

“Just go stretch or something.” The brunet grumbled, pushing Kageyama through the doors of the much smaller gym. Well it was comparable to the size of the Karasuno one but considering he’d seen the Aobajousai gym this did seem small for the grand school.

* * *

“Get down lower when you throw the ball!”

“What ball?” The only balls that Kageyama had received were several to the back of the head when Oikawa decided that his attempts were terrible. He had claimed after the first ball hit him, that he was just imitating Kageyama’s teaching tactics. He should have expected another ball to hit him after that comment… Unfortunately he didn’t and it clipped his left shoulder, going high then dropping. “Could you stop it?” Kageyama barked, taking the ball and throwing it back at Oikawa, with more force than he had expected.

The older setter flinched as the ball hit him, rubbing his left arm as he sent a childish glare in Kageyama’s direction. “You could have used that ball but now I don’t think I’ll let you.”


	4. Muscle memory

“Lower!” He barked, bouncing the volleyball rhythmically, watching, as Kageyama would repeat the same motions incorrectly every single time. Each time he commanded that he get lower, he’d either earn a glare or watch it get repeated the exact same way, not even his head dipping down the slightest.

For a genius, Oikawa expected a lot more from him.

This was draining, not physically but mentally. He just didn’t want to watch it anymore. When teaching children it was okay if they made the same mistakes because they were novices, never played a real game in their life. Never even attempted some techniques that they were beginning to learn. He knew Kageyama had been practicing this technique without help for a long time. So following some instructions that prevented the same mistake from being made shouldn’t be that difficult.

He really just wanted to train at this point, rather than throwing a ball at the back of an idiot’s head or bounce it on the hard floor. They only had so long they could use this gym for. Another team was eventually going to want to use it and Oikawa didn’t actually know if he could talk his way into having it for more time.

“Tobio, stop!” He growled after the same mistake was made thrice more. It wasn’t as though he was mad, frustrated was the right word and considering his tolerance towards the other setter was pretty low already, this was just making it worse. It made the idea of having to do this at least twice, probably three times a week not seem worth it. “Are you actually listening to what I’m telling you to do?”

All he got was a nod as Kageyama pulled his shirt to his lips, wiping off either saliva or sweat. The brat could at least have the decency to say yes to him. “Then why is it so hard for you to pull your body down lower to increase the power of your jump?”

Oikawa hadn’t expected the younger male’s eyes to widen at the advice he was given. He was unsure if it was surprise or just the fact that he was intrigued. “But if I do that it takes longer to reach the right height and the ball is already falling.”

“What ball? You aren’t practicing with one, you need the motions ingrained in your body if you want to be able to work with the ball.” Oikawa did understand where he was coming from, but it was hard to understand why he was being difficult considering he wasn’t practicing with anything other than his body. “You picked up a bad habit and this is a way to correct it.”

Again with the glaring, Kageyama didn’t exactly do his best at trying to seem grateful. He didn’t expect that but it would have been nice considering the circumstances. Actually perhaps that wasn’t fair.

Circumstance had it that Oikawa was doing this for his own personal gain, Kageyama had the potential to benefit from it but that didn’t necessarily mean that he would.

That wasn’t his problem in the end. It was about him getting a satisfying conclusion and that meant that Karasuno wasn’t going to be able to trust it’s setter, that would take time. Possibly it wouldn’t work but it was a reasonable gamble. It didn’t hurt him as much as it would hurt Kageyama.

“Go get a drink and we’ll do something else for a little while.” Oikawa murmured, shipping the ball on the palm of his hand lazily, it losing its speed and being transferred to the other. Once it stopped he simply let it drop to the ground, waiting for the other to be finished.

* * *

 

Two days, that’s what it took. Three practices with Karasuno and Oikawa noticed that Kageyama was trying to correct himself. He hadn’t been spying again; in fact he just noticed a change. Any time he even opened his mouth to say something he got an, ‘I know!’ shouted at him.

It was like he could hear the sigh or the short in take of breath and that was what he was reacting to out of frustration. At least it meant that he was able to practice at the same time. Whether that be by running or just hitting the ball against the wall. At least he didn’t have to devote all of his attention to Kageyama.

It made his job easier. “What’s your motivation behind this?” He heard as he finished the third suicide he’d run, using the basketball lines as his guide.

It took a moment for Oikawa to even think up a good response as he was catching his breath. Holding up a hand as though telling him to give him a moment. “You obviously don’t think it’s out of the kindness of my heart then?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did.”

He chuckled, straightening up to show off his smirk to Kageyama. “You won’t believe the truth and the lie is too complicated to keep going.”

“What?”

“What?”

Silence followed, the two going back to doing what they had been doing previously, sneakers squeaking on the floor and thundering sounds echoing throughout the gym. As though it was an entire team in the gym rather than just two people.

It was pretty smooth working like this, Oikawa felt less stressed about missing out on team practices and he was more confident that in a miniscule amount of time Kageyama had built up a degree of trust towards him.  Maybe he didn’t deserve that small amount of trust, in fact he knew that he didn’t. That wasn’t the problem currently. If there was a problem it was that Kageyama didn’t trust him enough. That was to be expected though.

Oikawa wouldn’t trust him if it was the other way around, he knew that for certain. Although that was possibly due to the fact that he had always hated Kageyama even if it wasn’t totally justified.

He’d grown up enough to use his conspiring to potentially benefit the setter though. That was a positive and it wasn’t as though he hadn’t given him advice before, he was just always reluctant to do so. Understandable really, jealousy was toxic, even in the purest of people.

Oikawa wasn’t exactly pure either.

“What does Iwaizumi think about you doing this then, he would know your reasoning?”

The truth certainly was easier to admit this time, mostly because it was funny and it possibly would offend Kageyama. “He wants to see me fail, could even be making bets against me at this point considering how confident he is.”

That was nothing more than the cold hard honest truth. Amusing as it was, it could be interpreted in many different ways if you tried hard enough, not to mention didn’t know the truth. Oikawa knew some would merely see it as the two clashing too much and not being able to teach Kageyama anything, even to Oikawa it sounded possible. Some thinking he was a bad teacher though, that irritated him, especially when it was people that had seen him teach the kids saying it.

They lost their favor with him in a sense.

More like had received the silent treatment for the past two days.

He really was a child. “What are you going to tell them about Monday?” He asked, watching as Kageyama did the jump again, his body clearly tired considering the same muscles where constantly being over used.

“I don’t know… I’ll probably not go and then make an excuse to Suga when I have the chance. He is easier to talk to considering Daichi acts intimidating to get the full story out.” He hadn’t expected an answer like that, it was thought through, possibly weighing on his mind for the most of the day, especially considering how the doctor excuse had turned out. Oikawa listening to him bitch about the questions he received the day previous for the first five minutes.

“Say you have a date.” He shrugged, laughing to himself. “We’re not training and you’re going to need a day off to prevent injury.”

“Thursdays are my days off normally.” Was the counter argument, followed by a sharp glare.

“But they’re not now are they, so you will spend time with me and maybe Iwa-chan and we’re all going to have fun… I’ll buy you a drink even.”

“I’m not going if we aren’t training.”

Oikawa sighed, throwing the ball that rested on the baseline to Kageyama. “Then we’re not going to train anymore. I don’t care what you tell them, on Monday’s you are a distraction or else you’re done because at this rate by the time you reach the ball it’s going to hit your forearm, not your hand.”


	5. Pliable

The raven-haired male looked puzzled as Oikawa mentioned the conversation he had, had just the day previous. “A date, is that really what he will tell them?”

The setter merely shrugged, slumping onto his desk tiredly. It was lucky it was lunch and not time for a class or else there could be some trouble but his tiredness was manageable for now. “He’ll have to say something and that’s honestly a really simple response, truth or otherwise.”

“It’s going to be difficult to explain if he gets caught with you though.” Iwaizumi almost sounded smug, probably wanting to see him have to attempt to talk his way out of something in front of one of the more violent Karasuno players. “At least if there is other people it will seem like a group thing or a double date.” His eyes brightened, looking up hopefully at his friend, silently pleading for an answer to the question he was scared to ask.

It was easier if Iwaizumi were there, he’d have less desire to punch Kageyama, which he had been itching to do the day previous at one point. Not to mention three people made it seem less like a date type thing and more of a group of friends hanging out. Even if said friends actually hated each other and would almost certainly have a fight over something pathetic.

He _needed_ Iwaizumi to come. “No, just find two girls that are so desperate to spend the afternoon with you, they’ll fake date someone else.”

Oikawa scrunched up his face childishly, trying to force tears. “Iwa-chan! You have to come!” He partially understood why the other didn’t want to go with him, what with his own selfish nature, attention seeking ways and the fact that the last time there was a group or double date, it was mostly Oikawa screwing around with Iwaizumi’s girlfriend.

In his defense, they had been friends before the two started dating and they had a lot in common. If someone was going to be able to make it enjoyable for everyone it was most likely going to be those two and then he’d find two girls that were ‘desperate’ as the other had put it. “No, besides Minako will probably be busy and you’re more annoying when you’re with her.”

That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Pushing himself up from the desk, he couldn’t help but meet Iwaizumi’s eye as he smirked at him. “Well if she says yes then you have to come because you don’t trust me.”

* * *

The group was pretty unusual in size, not in number; a trio was a perfectly adequate number for a group of friends. This was about height. One wouldn’t expect in a group of three only because the singular female the tallest it looked odd for everyone that was an outsider. That was the only reason why Oikawa understood the puzzled expression on Kageyama’s face. Plus he had said that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to be there but he did genuinely believe at that point that he wasn’t going to be able to make the other come. It wasn’t until Friday morning how easy it was going to be for him to convince the other to come.

Also the Karasuno setter was going to look rather ridiculous being around them if he was the only one in uniform. Which presently he was, Oikawa wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest. He wasn’t the one stuck in the uniform whilst three older ‘friends’ were wearing they’re street clothes. “Why am I here if he was able to come in the first place?” Kageyama questioned, the moment he approached the trio, looking more than a little annoyed, his finger pointing at Iwaizumi.

“Because you made a deal and he was going to cry if I didn’t come.” Iwaizumi muttered, glancing at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye, pupils locking for a moment before the two both focusing their attention on Kageyama. “He’s also the one to blame as to why there are only four people here rather than six, so looks like you two are each other’s dates or whatever.”

It was said so easily that Oikawa could have sworn the other had rehearsed it. He genuinely had forgotten to ask anyone else to come along considering most of his free time was dedicated to volleyball or looking after his nephew. It ended up slipping his mind completely. “I didn’t realize this was actually a date. _He_ said it was supposed to be an excuse.” The accusing finger now pointed in the direction of Oikawa, sharp eyes glaring at him.

He put his hands up in defense, knowing that the truth wasn’t a good enough excuse this time around. Kageyama was likely to leave if he admitted that the reason he made it a group thing was to avoid punching him in the face. Oikawa would leave if he were in that position. “Don’t shoot the messenger.” He muttered in the end, his hands finally dropping.

“Hajime is the messenger…” The girl said after a long pause, getting a nod of approval from the other two. She looked satisfied with that, even more so with the embarrassed look on Oikawa’s face.

That look went from embarrassed to a comical distressed one. “Mina-chan, you’re a traitor!”

The other two third years barely reacted, Iwaizumi pushing Oikawa away from them and towards Kageyama before he even had the chance to calm down. That made it slightly more awkward for the group, with Oikawa almost clinging to Kageyama so that he wouldn’t get pushed away again. “Let’s go get something to eat.” Iwaizumi muttered, taking a hold of ‘Mina-chan’s’ hand and walking away from the other two.

Oikawa sighed, letting go of Kageyama and straightening his shirt. “That’s Takahashi Minako, she’s on the girl’s basketball team, hence why she’s so tall.” It was the simplest explanation he could come up with. Especially considering any further detail would go into the fact that she was dating one of his closest friends and yet the two of them had been friends first.

The two followed the others in silence, Kageyama not even reacting to the statement. There wasn’t much for either of them to say, all that they had in common was to do with volleyball. They didn’t know anything about each other aside from slight personality clashes. It already created an air of tension.

Oikawa just had this unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was more worried about being seen with someone from Karasuno than anybody else. His plot was going to be seriously screwed up if they were seen today, even if it would cause a large degree of mocking for Kageyama. That would be amusing to see but a pain as well.

“How long to I have to be around you?” The younger asked as the walked, his hands in his jacket pockets. Oikawa really didn’t have a clear idea in his head; he was willing to go when the other two were and that could be hours away or within the next twenty minutes.

In the end all he could do was shrug in response. He didn’t have anything else to give at this point. “Do you want something to eat?” He muttered after a little while, noticing the others had already disappeared into one of the stores they had gone past.

“Don’t act like this is a date.” Kageyama snapped, stopping in front of a sports store, glancing through the window at the display. “You’re keeping me around so that you’re not a third wheel.”

Oikawa frowned, doing his best to not seem offended by that. He had forced Kageyama into coming but that was before the others were coming and he had promised that he would buy him a drink if he did come along in the end. “That’s not what I meant!” He growled, almost as though he was trying to defend the little honor that he had left at this point. “I’m asking if you want something to eat because Iwaizumi and Takahashi went to get something to eat and maybe you were hungry.”

The other remained silent, walking into the sports store as if he hadn’t said anything at all. Oikawa on the other hand stayed outside, frustrated. How hard was this really going to be? With girls it was just a forced smile and ordinarily they’d do what he wanted, Kageyama Tobio on the other hand was already being a royal pain in his ass. He was just trying to be somewhat friendly, only to receive a snarky attitude and be practically getting ditched for whatever was more interesting in a sporting goods store.

At this instant, it was really not worth it to be going through this trouble to create havoc with his opposition, only to have absolutely no certainty as to whether he was getting any closer to being successful, even if it was only a few days into the little experiment. He proposed it to Kageyama exactly a week ago. Already he was regretting it due to frustrations.

“What am I going to do?” He groaned, leaning against the window lazily.

“What are you going to do about what?”

Oikawa didn’t jump, he had been walked up on before whilst talking to himself before, someone making a comment on it just seemed normal at this point. He merely turned his head lazily in the direction of the voice, eyes widening at the fact that Kageyama hadn’t actually ditched him. “About you, you seem like you don’t want to be here.”

“Because I don’t.” Kageyama snapped, the bag for whatever he had purchased crackling as he balled his hand into a fist. “I’m here because you gave me conditions about learning the jump serve.”

Well it wasn’t as though that was true. They both knew Kageyama was there because he had to be. Oikawa just really didn’t like the attitude though. Kageyama just wasn’t as pliable as people like Iwaizumi, he was struggling to make the other bend because he didn’t react to the other crying, nor did he give in to pressure all that easily. “Then at least entertain the idea that you want to spend time around me and I might apologize for what happened in middle school.”

He’d never be sincere about it of course. If he could do it again without Iwaizumi there to stop him, then he would but that wasn’t exactly going to help him at this point in time. What would help him was if he was dealing with someone that was a little less stubborn. The shrimp would probably easier to deal with.

No, he would be! Kageyama’s terrible personality made him hard to deal with and in being hard to deal with it made it feel like a minute with him was more of an effort than sprinting a marathon.

Good God he really did hate him and honestly, it was understandable. He couldn’t lose to Iwaizumi though, even if it was really just the other betting against him. “You have to pay for my food and anything else that we do then, okay?” The switch had flipped, it was as though a light bulb had turned on in Kageyama but everyone could see it, especially Oikawa. Even if in his mind he had been bitching incessantly, Kageyama was going to bed because he had something to gain, so much so that he would pretend to be friends even if it was for just a few hours.

It did seem like more of a date now though. With Kageyama as the girl, considering Oikawa never wanted to be considered to be the girl and he would also never let a girl (aside from his mother) pay for him, he was somewhat noble.

“That’s fine, so long as you call Mondays date night from now on.” The stupid smirk replaced the cringe he felt on the inside, a cocky exterior to hide his disgusted impression of the words that were leaving his mouth.

The fact that Kageyama nodded in agreement was the stranger part though, he had gone from being someone that wouldn’t accept even the suggestion of getting something to eat to now agreeing to almost anything with a blank expression.


	6. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot longer than I expected what with it being 3500+ words. But that's not the reason I wanted to make a note for the first time ever. Huge shout out to Geishax because reading they're fic was part of the reason I started this fic, so yeah thanks for reading and everyone else should read their story because it's fucking fantastic even though it's five chapters in. Not to mention anyone that has given me kudos, commented or bookmarked I really appreciate it and I've probably read a fic of yours if its a Hq!! one, because I check all of you guys out like a creepy stalker.

It took them half an hour to find the other two, only to find them playing a dance game in an arcade as though that was where they were expected to be. Oikawa wouldn’t say that he was bothered by it, in fact he found it amusing because it involved Iwaizumi actually attempting to cheat to win at a game that really just involved co-ordination. Not to mention they were playing on one of the easier modes. “Stop trying to push her off because you suck.” He chuckled, his eyes following the foot movements of the two rather than the scoring on the screen.

“Shut up!” The other barked back, glancing over his shoulder at Oikawa only to earn a string of chuckles that forced Oikawa to cover his mouth so that they weren’t too loud.

It was like a group of children rather than high school students, no matter the year they were in. It seemed less awkward though, that was the biggest positive to the stupid game. “If you stop, I won’t do the typewriter on you again…” Minako cried, batting away Iwaizumi’s hand. “… Probably”

“Typewriter? She’s not talking about an actual one is she?” Kageyama asked, looking more than confused, his eyes almost begging Oikawa for a sensible answer to the question.

“No, it’s where you have someone sitting on you while you’re lying down and in the case of Mina-chan, you stab the person in the chest repeatedly, with your fingers, until you’ve completed ‘a line’ and then you hit their head on the side to start a new line and keep doing it.” It wasn’t as painful as a bad injury but when it happened, Oikawa wouldn’t deny that it was something that could cause someone to cry.

“And it really hurts!” Iwaizumi added, his hand dropping, not daring to reach out in case he even bumped her, in obvious fear of the torture that had previously been caused apparently.

It didn’t last long though, soon enough the game was finished, the two sweating from the small amount of exercise coupled with whatever heating was being used. The only upside was neither one was out of breath, so they couldn’t be too embarrassed about it. “Can we eat now or in your travels did you eat without us?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning on one of the bars lazily, his expression was one of both boredom and relief. Glad to be finished or just a relief that there was a shred of hope that the promise would be fulfilled.

Oikawa shook his head as did Kageyama, the two stepping away from each other after the synchronized movement, disgusted that they would do such a thing. “We weren’t sure if you had or hadn’t and thought it was safer to wait.”

“Well we did look for you after you disappeared.” Minako muttered, her eyes trained on the two carefully, noticing the movements as though she was suspicious of something, even if Oikawa had filled her in on what was going on twice over the course of the last four days to make sure she wouldn’t screw it all up.

“Where did you look?” Kageyama asked, looking slightly confused, it wasn’t exactly a large complex that they were in and it was fairly empty so it was understandable that it wasn’t totally believable that she was trying to claim that they went looking for them.

“Well here but at least we tried!” Minako said defensively, her face flushed considering she clearly knew the pair had caught her out in an instant. Which was exactly what Oikawa was worried about with her, her terrible ability to lie. She was excellent at cutting someone down with the truth but struggled with lying convincingly.

Iwaizumi groaned, straightening himself up after a small amount of bickering began between the three. “I’m going to eat, you guys can keep fighting or come with me.”

That grabbed all of their attention, following him from the arcade like obedient little puppies that had been promised a treat if they did as they were told. The only treat that could come Oikawa’s way was if Kageyama only wanted to eat food that was cheap so he didn’t have to spend too much money.

He doubted he would be so lucky, most would take advantage of a free meal, including him. He wouldn’t even have to eat it all, even though he would to avoid feeling guilty about it but it wouldn’t cost him a cent either way. Either way he was probably going to be both proud and disappointed in Kageyama, if he went expensive that meant he knew how to take advantage of not paying, if he went with a small and cheap amount then he’d feel slightly more respected. No not that, he’d just appreciate not having a hole burned in his pocket.

There were no guarantees though and he wasn’t one to go back on his promises. He’d just have to make a wish that the other was intending on being a nice guy, that way he wouldn’t have to explain how he’d spent so much money in one day.

The food court was filled with a lot more people than the rest of the complex, with over half of the tables with most of the seats taken, filled with different school students, some that weren’t in sports clubs and others that were probably just ditching team practices. Or so Oikawa could assume, considering Aobajousai had their school made the all sports teams train at least every afternoon and some mornings. It just so happened that they were third years so they could get away with skipping occasionally. Not to mention Oikawa had Mondays as a leave pass. It just seemed odd to see that many people gathered in the one place on the Monday and there were still people that were standing in line for their food.

“What are you getting?” Oikawa asked Kageyama, his voice lowered as his eyes scoured for a table that was accommodating to four people.

“I just want a burger.” He replied, the small bag at his side swinging from the abrupt halt they had come to moments ago.

That was a relief to say the least, there was enough variety available that he could have ended up spending over two thousand yen on the other. Especially considering he’d heard about the appetite that the other had from the first years on his team.

He was tempted to check, just in case he had misheard what he had said. He wouldn’t though, otherwise the other could realize he was able to take advantage of him. “Do you want a drink as well?”

“Just a juice or water.” The younger grumbled, only to get dragged into the line with Oikawa.

If he was paying for the food, no matter how small, he damn well would have company whilst he waited. Even if that company was silent and wouldn’t look him in the eye when being spoken to. Kageyama would probably come across as rude to a lot of people but Oikawa could sort of see that it was because he had been forced to join him, which mean that he could get away with being rude towards him.

It took ten minutes for them to even order, by then the two pretty much exhausting all small talk they were really capable of. It was hard considering all they knew they had in common was a very select number of things.

“What do I do if I see someone from school?” Kageyama blurted out as they waited for the food.

It was funny really, that was the exact thing that Oikawa actually cared about. Being caught this early in the game by Karasuno players, because he knew it would screw everything up. “You run away, far away so they don’t ever see you again.” He murmured, smirking at him, understanding quickly that he didn’t understand the joke at all. “You hide, whether it be under a table or in a store, just get out of sight idiot.”

It wasn’t all that complicated, Oikawa wasn’t going to be the one hiding if Kageyama’s friends showed up, it would seem a lot stranger if Kageyama was hanging around people from the Aobajousai team than if he was, considering it was his own teammates.

He took the food from the young woman at the counter, grabbing Kageyama’s sleeve and dragging him over to a free table. Most of the tables surrounding them were now occupied, creating a cover so that they couldn’t see past the others and presumably no one could see them either.

* * *

If Oikawa could counter the number of awkward silences that seemed to slap him in the face during that miniscule meal, he’d probably be a little more embarrassed than he already was.

He just wanted to go home, especially after being abandoned again by the lousy couple, it really was just him and Kageyama again. He’d feel less alone if he was actually just by himself.

There was only so much they could talk about, especially when it came to volleyball and the fact that they were both avoiding talking about their own teams didn’t make it easier for conversation to progress. “What made you hate me?” Kageyama murmured as they travelled along the road towards his house, the two both scowling, the occasional car headlights shining in their faces, making them squint to see a few meters ahead.

“I don’t-”

“Don’t lie.” He interrupted, glaring at him for a moment before focusing forward again. “You made it no secret during middle school, I just wanted to be as good as you at that point and you made it out like because you were superior you would refuse to acknowledge me or even teach me how to do anything.”

That was a slap in the face, he knew he did those things without a care in the world but he didn’t ever see how that would affect Kageyama, it just caused him to not progress as quickly, that way he could stay the number one setter at Kitagawa Daiichi. Maybe it was his fault that Kageyama ended up with such a terrible personality. “I never hated you specifically. It was the fact that you were a natural talent. A genius. I despised the fact that I would have to put in so much more work than you and then we’d get a similar result even though you had less experience as a setter as a whole.” Oikawa sighed, frustrated that he even had to talk about it, it made him feel pathetic for being jealous. That shouldn’t have been who he was and yet he was exactly that.

Jealous and vengeful. That guilty feeling in his stomach didn’t make him want to change his mind though. Guilt was merely temporary, the achievement of destroying Kageyama, well that was going to last a lot longer. “I resented you for that.” He commented grimacing, probably from remembering it, at least that was what Oikawa could assume.

Resent was a reasonable emotion to feel towards him. As much as Oikawa had called Kageyama a brat, to his face or to other people, he deserved the resentment, it was his own fault that Kageyama even felt that way towards him. “I get it but I don’t hate you anymore, I’ve grown past that.” Lies, just lies on top of more lies. He still hated Kageyama and was still equally as immature about it. He was what one could say, a child. “Is there something you want to do next week, instead of what we did today?”

“Just somewhere less public, I don’t want to explain myself if they see me.” Well at least they were at a mutual standpoint with the fact that they didn’t want to be seen together. Oikawa would act offended if he didn’t wholly agree with him.

“That’s fine, is it easier for you to come to my place or me to yours?” It was ballsy using someone’s house to spend a few hours at, he wasn’t sure if it was even appropriate to ask. At least Kageyama didn’t look too offended or even annoyed by the suggestion.

“Well considering you will know where I live in a few minutes, I think it’s easier for you to come to mine.”

Oikawa chuckled, genuinely chuckled at the teen, he just seemed so certain that that was the easiest option. “Then it’s a date.” He chuckled, putting an arm around Kageyama’s shoulder lazily.

Oikawa could predict three possible responses from Kageyama at this point. ‘Why are you touching me’, ‘it’s not a date’ or something about it being forced upon him. The three most obvious and yet the ones that would probably damage his ego the most.

It wasn’t as though he wanted to be dating Kageyama, that actually sounded awful but he did want the other to want it, want him.

He really was a bastard sometimes, this was one of those times. This was one of the times that Oikawa knew that he did deserve being called trash, even if most of the time he was a delightful human that deserved more credit than what he got.

“Are you going to keep calling it a date until I do?” He grumbled.

That was unexpected, he was doing better considering he was no longer just getting snarky responses. It was the achievement of the day. “Yes.”

“Then it’s a fucking date, once a week I’ll fill the void of you being single because you suck.” That was just a little rude, he wasn’t single because he sucked. He was single because he sucked at relationships and should be dating a volleyball instead of a real human being.

Well that wasn’t entirely his fault, he just thought that it would be easy to keep one around considering some of his ‘fans’ were reasonably dependable, so he assumed that it would be just as easy to keep a girlfriend around. It wasn’t. He should have taken a small amount of the advice that people were giving him.

“You almost sound excited to be dating me, even if it is just once a week.” He teased, pulling him in closer even if it only brought them together by an inch. The fact that Kageyama still wasn’t resisting, well it wasn’t a relief but it was reassuring to the idea that his plan was going smoothly. His body had stiffened but at least he hadn’t pulled away.

“Do you want me to act like a dumb ass and look at you all starry eyed?”

“Yes.”

The two chuckled, the air between them relaxing immensely. That hatred he’d felt wasn’t gone but it was able to be ignored enough that the constant desire to hurt Kageyama had dulled for the time being. Even if he was the one being insulted constantly, he knew that he deserved it.

“Then I guess I get to make my own conditions…” Kageyama said after a moments pause, smirking at Oikawa.

Conditions, that was concerning, if he couldn’t do one of them then this entire experiment would be for nothing. Kageyama had essentially transferred all the power into his own hands with ten words, ten little words and Oikawa felt like a child with parents that were withholding candy. “Go on.”

“You have to make each one of your dates like an actual date, all the perks included, you mess up and I get to skip the next week and you can’t bitch at me.” Those were surprisingly reasonable conditions. Oikawa was expecting an all expenses paid bargain. “Including this week.”

That made sense considering it was what they had been going with already, but Oikawa was curious as to how far the other was willing to push it. Maybe it was only to the point were it got to being as though they were starting to count ‘bases’ but then he had said all the perks and that was one of them. He wasn’t completely sure. “I guess if that’s what you want then I’ll play by your rules.”

There was no reaction, Kageyama seemed didn’t pleased or taken aback. Perhaps that was the expected answer or maybe he just didn’t care all that much. Kageyama was the one that would gain from it, so perhaps he didn’t need to care. “That’s the only one.”

One condition, perfect, as extensive as it was, his life just got five times easier. Keeping up one thing and then having to remember another would have been an issue, thankfully it wasn’t though. No chance anymore. “You’re missing out on the being driven to the house perk though.”

“That’s not possible if you don’t drive though.” He never knew that Kageyama had this sly sense of humor. It would creep up on him rather than being an occasional random joke that seemed out of context or the constant moody attitude he had expected of him. It was this nice surprise, like getting high marks on a test without studying too hard.

It was a type of humor that he didn’t have to laugh at but it made the conversation better. “Then I guess I will walk you to your door.”

“You already have to do that.”

In his head, Oikawa could see the step-by-step process what the two would do, with two interchangeable variables. What he saw was they walked to the door, didn’t talk, did the awkward kiss thing that was going to make it even more awkward, one would insult the other and then he would be free to go home and rinse his mouth out with mouthwash. The only thing that would change would be the kiss and it would be replaced with more insults.

He really was hoping for the second variable, maybe with a handshake at the end. That just sounded fantastic. It was never going to work that way. Kageyama was clearly trying to make him squirm.

“We’re here.” He murmured, turning to a small house, grabbing the sleeve that was attached to Oikawa’s arm around Kageyama’s shoulder, pulling him in the new direction.

When they stopped, Oikawa finally withdrew his arm from around Kageyama’s shoulders, the two silently standing there. “It’s a shame you don’t have a younger sister spying through the window.” He teased, nodding to the window that was approximately two meters from the door, anyone would be able to see them from the window.

“Thankfully I don’t then.” Kageyama grumbled, his eyes flicking from the taller setter to the door. He watched the other create a distance between them slowly, his hand already reaching for the door. Oikawa could read the other, his face read that he desired to escape, hence the shuffling backwards. “I guess we’ll do this in two weeks, bye.”

He didn’t get the chance to escape, Oikawa was able to reach out and grab the other before he was halfway through the door, pulling him back through. His instincts said the other was trying to escape and he was correct. It was all over Kageyama’s face. “You brat.” He chuckled, the distance that had been created seconds before closed completely.

It wasn’t something that Oikawa necessarily wanted to do but at this point he had to, to keep the ball rolling. He pressed his lips against the Kageyama’s, eyes closed so that he didn’t have to watch the reaction, he really didn’t need a disgusted look ingrained in his memory from the first time he kissed him. That would probably give him nightmares.

Kageyama kissing him back, that too was going to give him nightmares. Especially the way he relaxed into the kiss, from trying to escape the prospect of a kiss to kissing someone back is insane. He wanted to push him away to just question him but the other had a hand on his shirt, keeping him close.

It wasn’t bad, that wasn’t how he felt, it was just uncomfortable because Kageyama was a guy and he’d made out with other guys, that wasn’t the problem, but the fact that it was Kageyama Tobio, someone he wanted to punch in the face just a few days ago.

The fact that his lips were reasonably soft made it much more pleasurable, sure they were chapped but plenty of people who had chapped lips but weren’t soft. It was Kageyama that was in control at this point he was the one that pushed him away ultimately. “You tried.” Oikawa chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Kageyama nodded, his face red under the dim porch light. Oikawa could only assume that he looked just as bad. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

He nodded, messing up Kageyama’s hair. “Yes… I’ll see you tomorrow Tobio.” He left it at that, walking away from him, trying to put something other than the kiss in his mind. Like the train timetable, yeah the train timetable, that was the best thing to be thinking about. He’d had enough scheming for the day.


	7. Frustration

“Don’t kiss me.”

“Then don’t kiss me back.”

“It was an involuntary reaction.”

“Well then you sound like a fucking whore, don’t you?”

Oikawa frowned, sitting up as he stared at Kageyama. He really didn’t deserve to be called a whore for kissing someone back because that was a normal reaction. Not to mention it wasn’t exactly easy to push him away given the position they were in. “Your personality gets worse the more I see you.”

That wasn’t really fair. On Tuesday, Kageyama had been annoyed about something and had gotten frustrated very easily but on Thursday he was the same as he had been on Monday, agreeable and pleasant company. The mood swings were confusing even if he wasn’t all that into him. Now it was Sunday, a day earlier than planned but apparently Kageyama had been bored and wanted company. Oikawa wasn’t totally sure, he just showed up, somewhat out of boredom but also because it meant he’d seem dependable.

Trustworthy Oikawa was the best kind of Oikawa, even if he was scheming and actually the antithesis of what he was trying to seem like.

What they had been doing, before Oikawa’s lips had been assaulted was watching a movie that neither of them actually cared for, it was mostly background noise to their idle chit chat. The both of them lying on the floor together Oikawa holding Kageyama from behind comfortably, even though his arm had fallen asleep twice since they’d started laying there.

Sitting up was actually a relief for his arm, feeling slowly regaining in his fingertips as his nails bit into the skin to force some feeling in his arm, even if it was pain.

“You’re a brat.” Kageyama teased, rolling onto his back, smirking up at him.

If there was one thing that Oikawa didn’t like it was people using his own words against him. Especially when it was the King of Brats calling him a brat, he certainly wasn’t a brat. Being called trash was easier to swallow than the horse pill that Kageyama was forcing him to swallow. “You’ve called me a brat and a whore in the past two minutes and now you’re expecting me to continue hanging around you today. That’s being bratty.”

There was so much more that he had wanted to say, even cussing Kageyama out was better than how he had awkwardly phrased that. It couldn’t be excused either; he couldn’t say he was flustered or distracted without digging himself an extremely big hole, a grave even.

He had to admit, Kageyama was a lot more forward than he had come across and happier than what most people saw him to be. Oikawa had always pictured him to be like fire, dangerous, caused more pain than what it was sometimes worth and most of all, uncontrollable.

That wasn’t correct, he was fire more than Kageyama was, he could admit that easily. People struggled to control him and plenty of his ex-girlfriends could say, with a degree of bitterness, that he was someone that caused pain. Kageyama was a lot more like the ocean, predictable and yet not, just when he thought he was prepared for what would come next a storm would come and he’d be dealing with someone that seemed completely different.

It was like dealing with someone that had a schoolgirl crush, they liked you one moment and then the next they hated you and were repulsed by your presence. It was confusing and caused Oikawa to keep backpedaling just to make sure he could keep up with his own plan. It was as though he’d travelled down this nice and smooth path, the direction obvious and even though he could see the destination within sight, he’d been forced to turn away and lead in another that was causing him to spiral towards it. He wouldn’t dare leave that path though, that made it harder, even more unpredictable than trying to a human being was.

“Sorry your highness, I didn’t realize you’d be offended by that.” Kageyama chuckled, reaching up and shoving Oikawa playfully, only causing the other to rock back and forth momentarily.

“That’s rich coming from the King…” He muttered, not actually taking offence to the nickname, he just wanted to get a punch in before what Kageyama was saying actually annoyed him. At this moment it was just irritating, like a bug bite.

That face wore a look of betrayal and it was obvious why. He knew that Kageyama hated it and if it bothered him, then Oikawa was pleased by it. Simply because he watching the content look on his face, shift to one of annoyance. How could he not? That childish expression made him look almost comical.

He wasn’t even pouting, however, it was the look in his eyes that made it funny. Oikawa did his best to keep a straight face, eventually chuckling and putting his hand over Kageyama’s face, pushing it away so lazily he didn’t move an inch. “Don’t touch me asshole.” Kageyama whined, biting at his hand softly.

He frowned, withdrawing his hand. There was a small amount on saliva on his hand unfortunately. Which he proceeded to wipe on Kageyama’s shirt. The both of them wearing a look of disgust in response to the childish actions that each of them had to deal with from the other. “Don’t bite me then, it’s gross.” He teased, flashing a forced smile at that.

A normal teenager didn’t bite people, however, Oikawa wouldn’t necessarily call Kageyama normal, what with the bad attitude to anything that wasn’t someone on equal skill with him in volleyball and the other antisocial tendencies. It still wasn’t right, it was as though he was dealing with a little kid that didn’t know biting was wrong.

The two remained silent for quite sometime, Oikawa continued to sit there, his legs stretched out whilst Kageyama laid on the ground as he had been previously. The silence was somewhat peaceful, Oikawa certainly wasn’t bothered by it and the less they talked the more comfortable he was. Mostly because it meant that he was less likely to screw up and say something more offensive than calling Kageyama ‘king’ again.

The sound that the TV made allowed Oikawa to keep to his own thoughts, the noise being similar to white noise to him due to the low volume. It was reasonably relaxing considering Oikawa wasn’t paying any attention to the moving images on the screen. He was only pulled away from his thoughts to a shrill ringing, his eyes going to his phone, which remained silent. “It’s mine, don’t be so self absorbed.” Kageyama grumbled, fishing his own out of his pocket. “What?”

He could hear the shrill tone coming from the other end of the phone. Talking about practice or something rather. He really didn’t care what it was about. He was far ‘too self absorbed’, as Kageyama put it, to pay attention to a meaningless phone call that most likely consisted of one asking the other to do something for or with him and the other snapping back in four words or less. “Shut up Hinata!” Kageyama shouted down the end of the phone, rolling his eyes. At least from Oikawa’s perspective it seemed like that. It could have just been him looking at a light or something rather, especially considering he squinted as he did so. “I’m busy, go train by yourself.”

One, two, three, four, five, six. That was a lot of words for Kageyama apparently, well statistically given what he had heard from the short-lived conversation. Oikawa cracked a small smile, doing his best not to laugh at the attitude he was giving the Karasuno player at the other end of the phone. If it had of been him talking to Iwaizumi, he knew that Iwaizumi would have hung up within the first thirty seconds of the call due to what he was asking, he’d also probably get criticized for overtraining in that time frame also.

He didn’t even over train any more, he knew the damage of doing that, given the amount of time he’d missed due to his knee flaring up numerous times. That didn’t make getting hung up on sting any less, at this point though he did hope that Kageyama would just hang the phone up. He was talking to someone that was the size of a grade school student when he was sitting right there. “I don’t care, bye.”

There it was, the ending of the call, which made that slight annoyance disappear instantly. Was that supposed to be jealousy? No way, Oikawa wasn’t jealous of that shrimp, although the attention that Kageyama didn’t even have on him just before the call did divert to another person entirely. Maybe it was jealousy.

He did love being the center of attention and if it was just the two of them then he wasn’t so if another person distracted Kageyama even for the shortest amount of time.

Even the idea that he had been jealous was embarrassing; there was no way that he wanted to admit it to anybody. Especially not in front of Kageyama. Who could potentially use it against him if he started paying attention to other people whilst they were together. Which he was incredibly likely to do! Damn it he was so needy, it infuriated him, even though he refused to show it at this point in time. “You’re really mean Tobio-chan.” He mumbled, glancing down at him, the cocky smirk returning as though it had never disappeared in the first place.

“Good, maybe your negative reinforcement is working.” That was a confusing statement. How did the two even relate? Oikawa was left to ponder what it was that Kageyama meant, rather than coming up with a sensible retort.

A retort that didn’t include the words brat and/or king. It was an ideal path to go by but he was too confused about how his throwing volleyballs at Kageyama from behind had anything to do with his bad personality, which already existed. Unless he was talking about his poor behavior in his final year of middle school, that would have made sense. “You were already mean, you just weren’t as mean to me.”

Now it was his turn to look confused, his lips pressing into a thin line and his eyebrows joined in thought. Kageyama’s face when he was thinking was probably funnier than his lazy speech pattern whilst on the phone. “How was I even…” Oikawa’s laughter cut him off, the older of the two curling up into a ball as he laughed at Kageyama’s facial expression. “… My face isn’t funny asshole!” He shouted, sitting up as he glared at Oikawa, the extent of how much it bothered him tracing back to his forehead, lines forming on it.

He was so tempted to make a comment about the wind changing; he avoided it though, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he clearly already had. Anymore and he could end up with blood dripping from a number of possible regions of his face.

It took a minute, or three for him to calm down, stretching his legs out as he noticed he was lying down again. He really didn’t think he had rolled around at all but apparently his reaction was physical. “I’m sorry, that was cruel.” He whispered, chuckling softly.

“It’s fine… I’m not mad.” The other replied, clearly chewing the inside of his cheek in anger. He could read it a mile away that he was mad with him.

He probably owed him a better apology than that, however, Oikawa didn’t exactly care enough to do so, not to mention a second apology could just make it even more annoying, which left him in an awkward position, were he could be running from the house just to avoid the full force of the king’s anger. “I hate you.” Kageyama grumbled his tone rather half hearted.

Even though he knew that he wasn’t being totally serious, Oikawa pretended to look hurt, scrunching his face up as he had done with Iwaizumi numerous times in an attempt to force himself to cry.

That didn’t last long, because Kageyama did the initial thing that provoked him into being horrible to him in the first place again. There were only so many times he could take being kissed by someone by surprise and at this point, he was almost at his last straw.

Kageyama was damn lucky he was a good kisser. That was the main reason why he kissed him back, even if earlier he had claimed it to be an involuntary reaction, he did have a small amount of choice. “Don’t be such a brat.” Kageyama grumbled as he moved barely an inch back to get out what he had to say, resuming the kiss instantly.

Oikawa was wishing it was a sloppy mess at this point rather than a bunch of soft kisses that caused him to move closer to Kageyama, just so that it would last that little bit longer.

His breath hitched as the cool hand touched his throat, beckoning him closer with the gentlest of touches of his fingertips, moving along his neck to the tip of his chin. He felt as though he was the one with less experience, even though Kageyama was two years younger than him and well had called him a whore in the last half an hour.

When he felt the gentle kisses moving along his lips, Oikawa couldn’t exactly deny that if this was what the entirety of a relationship was, he’d be satisfied. But no there was other bullshit involved in relationships whether he liked it or not. Hence why he was so good at getting dumped.

By the time he desired air, Kageyama had already pulled away from him, hand dropping to the floor lazily. “You had no reason to cry idiot.”

* * *

“What do you mean by that?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning down at Oikawa as the two of them stretched various muscles, resulting in Oikawa being on the ground to stretch his quads, in a position that made him be in a rather strange position, what with his foot being level with his hip.

“What’s confusing about me saying that I punched him?”

“Okay, wrong question. Why did you punch him? You had to have had a reason, right?”

Oikawa shrugged, looking up at Iwaizumi as though he didn’t actually do anything wrong in doing so. “He’s a pain at times.”

“You chose to go there today, you’re probably just annoyed with yourself about something.”

Well that was true, but it wasn’t necessary to say so. Iwaizumi would have known that he was correct just by reading his face. It probably wasn’t fair to punch him in the end, but Oikawa just got too frustrated and acted on impulse.


	8. Jealousy

He’d waited no more than three minutes before his phone was out of his pocket, checking the time as well as contemplating making a phone call. It was fair, considering not only had he been waiting but he had also spent a solid minute just knocking on the door.

Had he really spent half an hour on a train only to end up with the possibility of being ditched? He could have been doing something that he wanted to do or better yet spending time with his actual friends.

“Screw it.” Oikawa grumbled as he tapped the contact, pressing the phone to his ear grumpily.

Sure he had punched him just yesterday but a simple text message would have been nice. Not having to waste all of this time just on a train.

The instant the phone stopped ringing Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, a scowl etched across his face. “Where the hell are you?” He snapped down the phone, eyes focused on the door that held no one behind it.

There was silence from the person that he wanted a response from, mindless chatter in the background though. A few familiar voices being heard loud and clear. “Sorry what?”

How loud were they really being? Oikawa held his phone an inch away from his ear just to reduce the sound. The higher pitched voices of whom he could only guess was Hinata did not help at all either. “I asked where are you?”

He heard footsteps followed by a door shutting, the other end of the phone a lot quieter now. “I’m at school, I haven’t had the chance to leave because everyone seems to want to know where I’m going.” Kageyama hissed down the phone.

That was one of the few things the two of them mutually seemed to be concerned about at this point, the answers to the inevitable questions that would come from the Karasuno players, questions that had come a little later than expected. “Just lie or tell the truth, just don’t mention that the person your with is me.”

“So I’ll say I’m babysitting then, because that’s what spending time with you is like.”

Oikawa flinched, even if Kageyama couldn’t see it, his face was red from embarrassment. He hadn’t expected to be so taken aback when he couldn’t see the other’s face whilst Kageyama spoke to him in a snarky tone. It wasn’t fair! He wasn’t the one that was supposed to be getting thrown off by the other. “You’re so mean Tobio-chan.” He said forcing the babyish whine that he liked to put on all too often.

He could hear the banging on the door on Kageyama’s end, a slight grunt coming from him. Perhaps it was being forced open. “I’ll be there when I can, I’m trying to leave.”

The line went dead before he could say anything, whether it be a teasing ‘I love you’ or ‘hurry up’ both sounded rather amusing in his opinion. His chance was wasted though.

There was so little that he could do now. Not wanting to wander around the neighborhood and look like a small time thug, nor wait at the front door like an idiot that forgot his keys.

It was depressingly lonely actually. If he could just sit inside, by himself it would be slightly better. What with the occasional car going past every so often, his head always dipping down and busying himself with his phone when a car did go past.

Within ten minute he had taken over two hundred pictures of himself and in that time he had spent a small portion of it brooding. He craved some source of amusement, whether it be a person or a cat. Preferably a cat, then he wouldn’t have to pretend to be nice to a cat.

Although Oikawa Tooru was charismatic, he didn’t particularly like people, he loved attention just not the people. They tended to annoy him and after awhile he’d just smile and ignore everything that came out of the mouth of whoever was talking to him. Unless it was Iwaizumi due to the fact that he didn’t want to get hit for spacing out if it was something important.

That had happened enough times just for him being arrogant or just his normal self. He did question whether his darling Iwa-chan hated him or not some days, but the motherly bossing him around told him otherwise.

His phone buzzing distracted him from erasing all the photos that he didn’t think were good enough to go on the Internet. He tapped the notification, sighing dramatically at having to deal with the slightest amount of drama at this point.

_Tobio_

_You need to leave now!!!!!!!!!_

The amount of exclamation marks bordered being obnoxious, making Oikawa want to stay simply to annoy him, if Kageyama was trying to ditch him then of course he was going to hang around to find out why he wanted him to leave. If he had of provided a reason then maybe it would tempt him to leave, it probably wouldn’t but still a reason would have been nicer than a demand followed by nine exclamation marks.

This rude attitude towards him seemed to be a theme in the past two days, what with being called a whore, being hung up on and now demands to leave, what with him spending half an hour of his precious time just on the train getting there. He wasn’t wasting an hour of his time and getting no satisfaction. He could lie to Kageyama if he got annoyed, he couldn’t say that he hadn’t checked his phone though.

That was the worst possible lie he could tell. Everyone that knew him knew that he wouldn’t go anymore than twenty minutes without looking at him phone. Expect in the case of a match or training, they were the only possible exceptions. He’d check it whilst at the movies if he thought whoever messaged him was important. That being anyone that messaged him.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama practically screamed at him from ten meters away. A ball of orange bouncing behind him. Hinata presumably, no one jumped that high normally.

Now he really did need to lie, and lie well if Hinata was there. At least he was well practiced, good at making up that everything was peachy even if it wasn’t, lying about where he was and managing to come up with stories on the spot about it that seemed to be faultless. “I’m strictly here on business Tobio-chan.” He uttered, holding up his hand as though it was a peaceful visit. “I wanted to thank you for looking after my nephew yesterday, you really helped me out and I was kind of surprised that you did it, you don’t seem like the type that enjoys the presence of children.”

Kageyama looked shocked for a second but after the red seemed to reduce slightly after a moment or two. “It’s fine.” He mumbled, trying to stop Hinata from jumping so much. “I just don’t really enjoy you knowing where I live.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, stepping forward and patting Kageyama on the shoulder. At least he knew that he could continue a lie easily. “Next time you can pick him up from my house then.” He put on the showing smile, nodding to Hinata as he stepped away from them. “Bye bye.”

He waved his hand as he didn’t turn back to look at them, slightly annoyed that he had been ditched by Kageyama for someone that looked like they belonged in elementary school. It wasn’t fair! He hadn’t even ignored Kageyama for volleyball yet.

He proceeded to walk down the street, not looking back purely to satisfy himself. If Kageyama was left standing there and he didn’t turn back when the other would probably except it, well then that was enough satisfaction for the hour.

He’d show Kageyama, no one ditched him that easily and got away with it, not to mention, he could make two training sessions very boring for him. Sitting against a wall staring at a water bottle, well that would be effective enough but it would also frustrate Kageyama. Something that Oikawa knew he would enjoy to see.

He could hear the footsteps before he heard the slight breathlessness. He hadn’t even gotten half way down the street and Kageyama had chased after him. “Tooru.” He growled, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him around. Oikawa was surprised at how quick Kageyama acknowledged the fact that he would be a baby and not turn around for him.

“You’re being awfully familiar with me aren’t you Kageyama-san.” He drew out the last few syllables, amused by the confused face that Kageyama pulled at being spoken to so formally by him of all people.

It was just one of those buttons he knew how to push. “I’m not… When have _you_ ever been formal towards me?” Kageyama accused, glaring at Oikawa as though he had said something much more offensive than calling him out on something minor. “Why didn’t you leave when I sent you the message?”

So many questions, both of which Oikawa could answer with a suitable amount of sass that was likely to bother Kageyama more than a simple response that required not even ten words. “Buy me dinner and then you can call me Tooru, that’s why Iwa-chan doesn’t call me Tooru.” He uttered with a smirk, trying not to laugh at the stupidity of what he was saying. “I’m not going to respond to your rudeness either, you can’t send me a message with all those exclamation marks but no reason. You could have just said that you were forced to take your beloved shrimp, master of the quick freak home with you. You’re the one that made it a secret as to why I had to leave.”

Kageyama certainly did look as though he had been slapped in the face after being spoken to like that. Almost like a child after being shouted at the first time, it was that moment were they were trying to figure out how they were supposed to react. “I get it.” He muttered quietly, tongue in his cheek as though he was about to start chewing it. “You’re jealous, because someone is getting attention for two minutes.”

A haughty laugh passed Oikawa’s lips, continuing to smile as he glared at him. “If you think I’m jealous over someone that could pass for an elementary school student then you’re wrong. There is no reason to be anyway, we’re not together.” He hissed, eyes occasionally looking behind Kageyama for that ball of orange. Relief washed over him when he couldn’t see him. “If you think that I am jealous then you want me to be.”

The gap between them closed as he took a step towards Kageyama, staring down at him. The setter didn’t seem to flinch though glaring up at him; he clearly didn’t have the ability to intimidate him like he did when they were younger. “Are you capable of anything other than a façade?” He whispered, the two of them staring at each other for a few moments, neither one of them wanting to budge.

He was wasting his time at this point, fighting Kageyama whether it be a physical or mental one was just going to send him backwards. “Go home Tobio.” All Oikawa had to do was turn and then be forced back around, the other clearly wanting to continue this conversation. He was just so damn stubborn. “You made me wait here and then told me to leave without a reason, I’m allowed to be pissed off. You can’t act like I’m being unreasonable.”

“But you are!” That insisting, whine was a problem, it made Kageyama sound more passive aggressive than he was being. “I can’t control circumstance and yet you’re blaming me.”

“Because just saying, I can’t get rid of Hinata isn’t that hard.” He growled, pushing Kageyama away from him, distance meant that he could escape faster; it meant he wouldn’t be pulled back around again. “I’m tired and I want to go home, stop fighting me.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he said this, the whole image of him being similar to that of a bratty kid, especially after he stamped his foot on the ground.

“You don’t get to leave, not after you make all these demands and then can’t keep up with them yourself.” He really wanted him to stay. It was frightening how much so. The only issue was that now Oikawa was desperate to leave, create a distance so he could review his actions, and find a better strategy even though the current one had been successful until this point. “Please, I’ll get rid of him, just wait a little while.”

“No, I want to go home, don’t pressure me into staying, it’s not fair.” There wasn’t anything fair in what Oikawa was doing but that wasn’t his problem. He just wanted to escape this entirely and feel somewhat normal. The comment about the façade had been true and what was sad was it was more tiring to drop it than keep it up because it was a habit. “If you force me to stay, that slight amount of discoloration will turn into a real bruise.”

It was so slight that because Oikawa was searching for an escape he noticed it. A threat like that probably wasn’t right but he didn’t care, Kageyama had a small mark from being punched in the face the day previous, it was something he could use against him. “That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.”

“Well then that’s why you should stay. You can’t say I’m not being fair and then threaten to punch me again.” He insisted, wearing a look of distress, perhaps this was hurting him more than Oikawa had anticipated.

“Tomorrow, after practice we’ll do something, I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a shitty filler, I wanted to get something out sooner rather than later and this was what I came up with. Plus it does stick on the theme that Oikawa is losing more and more control over this whole situation.


	9. Only takes a few words

He could feel the tension as he landed each time. A nervous feeling appearing after the third time he felt it. The worst part was always when he straightened, taking the steps back to his starting point. When he jumped he couldn’t feel it, it was like the existing injury had disappeared but he was reminded as soon as his foot hit the ground.

He’d tried landing on the opposite foot, it made no difference to the twinge of pain in his knee. Oikawa wasn’t going to show it though. His face might look pained for a fraction of a second but it wouldn’t last long enough to be noticeable.

The positive was that he had managed to hit all of the bottles that he had laid out for himself. No matter the pain, he was able to continue to concentrate. One of the more technical parts of the entire serve, being distracted had caused a few fights due to a series of points being lost or his accidentally hitting Iwaizumi in the back of the head. To date that had happened eight times, only twice in a formal match.

His head turned as he heard the door to the gym open, a relieved smile quickly shifting to his neutral expression. “We had a deal.” He sang, taking one of the balls from the basket and bouncing it, up and down, up and down.

“Yeah but I need to train some first years!” Takahashi shouted, her voice echoing through out the gym. “Plus, this is my team’s designated gym not you and your brat’s.”

“Just give me an hour and then you can have the gym for the rest of the night.” He bargained, annoyed that none of his tactics that he could use against both Kageyama and Iwaizumi would work. That was the problem with having a friend with a similar personality, they could easily see through the act. No amount of begging or crying worked, it was all about who was able to drive a better bargain.

Oikawa knew some of the right things to offer, money being one of them but considering how often that caused him to lose more money than he expected, it wasn’t exactly worth it. “There are six people that need to be examined to determine whether they’ll get put in the first string and you’re saying I should wait an hour for two people?” Was she actually raising her voice even more so than before? It was as though she was trying to gain outside attention.

That could be a problem, no one but the third years of the two teams knew about the arrangement regarding the gym and if either advisors or the vice principal found out, well that just caused more trouble. No one needed to be scolded and threatened with a detention or something worse for an agreement that was getting changed. Not to mention Oikawa would be in the most trouble considering he was training someone from a rival school.

“All I need is an hour, please!” He said voice hushed almost trying to get her to lower her tone just a few decibels.

“Then we’re going to watch from up there.” Her finger was pointed upwards towards the balcony. People watching… First years that happened to be training to make it onto the higher-ranking teams. Perhaps people that would be serious, people that wouldn’t giggle or gossip loudly the entire time. “And we’ll pack the net away for you if that makes it easier.”

Not having to clean the court. That was a sweet deal, even if there would be girls watching, potentially acting like enough girls in the school did around him. Whilst he was playing volleyball, or holding a volleyball or just wearing his uniform… even if he was talking about it some girl would compliment him on how great he was at it. It was strange, if he was having nothing to do with it, no one would bother him. It was as though Oikawa Tooru was literally just defined by volleyball and it was hot until he started dating a girl who would immediately become repulsed by it. Girls were way more complicated than Kageyama and he literally only knew Kageyama because of volleyball. “Sure, just don’t be too loud I guess. Silence is golden sometimes.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

“Good.”

“Good!”

He could hear her giggling as she slammed the door shut, the noise ricocheting off the walls for a few seconds. “What a pain.” He grumbled, spinning the ball on the palm of his hand.

He ended up letting it fall, skipping over to his gym bag. He wasn’t one for highlighting that he was in any sort of pain even if it was going to be good for him but the knee supporter was needed right now. If he didn’t, then the chances of it collapsing upon impact were increased.

He ignored the door opening again, the footsteps traveling into the room as they headed upstairs. They seemed to be relatively quiet, the voices nothing more than hushed whispers. It was a relief. The thing that wasn’t a relief was the fact that Kageyama was missing, for the second day in a row. He wasn’t even annoyed this time, just disappointed, he’d sweetened the prospect of coming, by offering a date after but he was still late.

Precious time was being wasted now that they were on a time limit. The door slid open again, a bag clearly being dropped to the floor. “Sorry… missed the train!”

He had not expected an apology, especially considering they’d fought just yesterday. He really thought less of him than he should have. “It’s fine, go stand on the base line.” He muttered, zipping his bag up and adjusting the supporter even more.

Oikawa wasn’t exactly fussed as to how stretched Kageyama was, they were running on very little time and he needed to take advantage of it whilst he could. He tossed a ball over to Kageyama as he straightened the bottles, placing them in different positions to what he had them in. “Knock down the bottles.” He said, rolling the basket over to Kageyama. “For each one you get whilst doing the serve correctly, I’ll make you do one less sprint once we’re done. You’re starting at fifty.”

“And if I do it wrong or miss?”

It was a simple question, which Oikawa could provide a simple answer to. “Nothing, you’re working down not up.”

He didn’t expect for Kageyama to reach zero, in fact he expected him to get closer to twenty then ten, merely because Oikawa was going to nit pick. How would he learn otherwise? Not to mention the distraction of others being up there had the potential to throw Kageyama off just slightly.

Especially with the occasional loud giggle from one of the girls. He watched the first few close up, noticing that Kageyama was able to do the motions of the serve but his accuracy wasn’t exactly good.

Perhaps fifty was harsh, considering out of the first five, he’d only hit one bottle. “You need to focus on the target more than the way you’re serving it.”

The way Kageyama’s head snapped towards him was shocking, he was clearly irritated by the comment. “Then I’ll serve it wrong but I’ll hit the bottle! It’s not going to do anything.”

Well it would result it the bottle being knocked over and maybe the occasional reduction in a number. “Stop thinking about the number, it’s distracting you, that’s why you’re not hitting anything. You’re not focused enough.” Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was making sense at this point, he just wanted to sound somewhat encouraging and to not have Kageyama looking so discouraged because of his tough goal.

“Have him jump about a step earlier, they’re hitting the ground after the bottle.” Takahashi called out.

Oikawa forced a smile, looking up at her. “Mina-chan, I don’t tell you how to train your players, don’t tell me how to train mine.” The attitude was deliberate, he was trying to sound as bratty as possible merely to irritate her and also to relax Kageyama slightly, he didn’t love how tense he was and if he could argue with someone to relax him and cause him to subconsciously rely on Oikawa then he’d be more than happy.

“I wasn’t…”

“Shut up!” Kageyama shouted, throwing the ball at Oikawa’s face.

He sighed, rubbing his face after the impact of the ball hitting him. “You interrupted her not me.” He grumbled, taking the ball and lining up to serve it. He wasn’t all that in the mood to show someone up but to prove how easy it was to hit one of these stupid bottles.

He heard the applause before he hit the ground, one clap being louder than the others as it was clearly sarcastic. The rest were probably clapping out of admiration. Even if they couldn’t see the slight wobble as they focused on the ball rather than him.

* * *

 

He felt the small roll get pushed into his hand, eyes widening in shock. “You need to strap it or something.” Takahashi hissed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her blazer.

It didn’t take long for him to click, she’d seen him bobble after landing at least once, probably sensed that something was wrong with him. “Just don’t tell Iwa-chan.” He knew if Iwaizumi heard that an existing injury was starting to flare up again from someone else, he’d be dead before he could deny it. If he could act like it was fine until he realized that something was actually wrong with it. Coming forward would mean forced rest and he couldn’t afford that.

“Whatever, get out.” She snapped, using her foot to open the door just so that she didn’t have to take her hands out of her pocket.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, waving his hand as he exited. “Come on Tobio.”

The other followed obediently, falling into stride beside Oikawa, his face bright red having sprinted up and down the court more times than what they had expected him to. “Are you okay?” He asked, glancing at Kageyama, listening to him breath loudly was starting to get a little annoying.

“Yeah, I just went a little too hard I guess.” Oikawa’s eyes flicked over to Kageyama briefly, watching him drink from his water bottle, the sound of air going into the bottle irritating him just slightly. That was more because Takahashi figuring out that he was in pain bothered him. If the one person whom he couldn’t trust to tell a lie, knew then soon enough more than just the two of them would know. “Where are we going on today?”

“The convenience store and then my place.” He’d discovered early the previous morning that he’d run out of milk bread, the fact that he’d gone 24 hours with out it was a fair achievement on his part. Even if it was just a small slice of the stuff he normally ate it everyday, it was like an addiction.

No, it was an addiction. A series addiction that he should probably get under control before he waste all of his money on milk bread. His parents would kill him. Most likely it would be his father that killed him and then his mother would say something about him being irresponsible.

He was young and could still be irresponsible for a few more months. He’d accepted that daily milk bread wasn’t going to happen whilst in college. His siblings had told him plenty of times that once they were in college that they barely ate anything other than ramen because everything else was expensive or went bad too fast.

Oikawa pursed his lips as he walked, right hand gripping the strap of his bag, simply to take a small amount of weight off of his shoulder. “What are we going to do today?” Kageyama mumbled, voice drifting slightly as he was pulled closer almost a block away from the school gates.

“Well I’m not watching a movie with you again, you’re too clingy.” He teased, giving Kageyama’s shoulder a playful squeeze. “We should probably make something to eat at some point, my parents are visiting my brother so there won’t be anything cooked and my sister will get annoyed with me if I ask her to come cook.”

“Am I supposed to be staying over?”

The question hit Oikawa like a storm, he hadn’t even thought that the other would stay over. He wasn’t exactly bothered by it but they seemed to have a limit of how much time they could spend together before they started fighting. “If you want to stay you can, I’m not going to force you though.”

Kageyama looked stunned, it left Oikawa wondering whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it meant that Kageyama was anxious, no one really stayed at another person’s house unless they were very close. It was reasonably understandable but this mostly was a matter of convenience, the trains would stop running eventually and he wasn’t exactly going to allow someone to be stranded and having to walk home in the dark, sure he was another male but there was always that risk and Oikawa didn’t want it on his conscience. “I’m probably going to need to borrow something to sleep in.”

The pair looked at each other and laughed, Kageyama leaning into him even more.  At least he was obviously more comfortable around him and it hadn’t taken him a month. Already Oikawa was well ahead of his schedule that literally only existed in his head. “I can arrange that.” He chuckled, releasing Kageyama as they got to the store, unzipping his bag to pull out his wallet.

Oikawa really didn’t care if Kageyama borrowed his clothing if he was spending the night. It meant that the other would have a harder time getting to practice in the morning; the distance from his team would be physical. Perhaps that could create a greater distance with them as a team. A return of the solitary king could come far sooner than he even thought was possible.

“Do you want anything?” Oikawa asked as he wandered through the isles, picking out three loaves of milk bread, palming one over to Kageyama so that he could also keep his wallet in his hand.

He turned his head to see Kageyama shake his head. His hands holding the loaf as though it were as heavy as a gold bar.

The pair proceeded to head to the counter, neither one speaking as the old woman scanned the items. Oikawa handing over the money that she asked for and taking the bag from the counter. “Come on.” He said, placing the bag into his gym bag, simply to free up his hands.

* * *

“Let’s play a game.” The four words grabbed Oikawa’s attention immediately, having been bored by his homework for the last half an hour.

If Kageyama had a game for them to play then he was interested at the very least. “Like what?” He knew he was competitive, so if it was a game that involved one of them winning and the other losing then, Oikawa wasn’t going to go easy on him at all. He’d insure he’d win even if it were something like Shogi.

His eyes followed Kageyama as he got up and moved around the table until he was sitting next to him. “The way Sugawara described it, was that basically you admit something you hate or even dislike about the person and then you kiss after, like as a bonding kind of thing.”

That just sounded like an excuse to kiss. Oikawa dropped his pen and moved out from under the table, chewing on his tongue silently. He didn’t know if he wanted to ‘play’ this, it sounded like something a couple did whilst they were going through their first rough patch. He and Kageyama whether they were actually together or not, they only existed in a rough patch. “That’s not a game, who tried to tell you it was?”

“Sugawara…” Of course, he had just mentioned the other Karasuno setter was the one that described it. However it might not have been said it was a game and Kageyama was trying to cover his embarrassment. Embarrassment that still sat in a glorious crimson hue on his face.

“Sure I’ll bite.”

Oikawa laughed loudly as he saw Kageyama try to find the right words to make even the smallest of comebacks. “You don’t-”

“-I know that.” He quickly interrupted, pulling Kageyama’s legs over his. “You can go first.”

Oikawa completely understood how the game worked, even if it wasn’t actually a game. The idea of it seemed to be a waste of time. If he just wanted to kiss him then really, he didn’t have to ask, so long as it didn’t happen over and over again, that was why he punched him in the first place. At this exact moment though, Oikawa had been looking for an excuse to stop studying, so he wouldn’t have cared all that much.

“I hate that you’re a better setter than me.” As Oikawa felt the other’s lips press against his gently, he couldn’t help but be curious what the other hated about him. There were plenty of things he assumed Kageyama hated but that didn’t mean that he did.

“How you’re a genius.” There was a soft peck that followed, Oikawa constantly watching Kageyama’s face for reactions, trying to guess at what he was going to say before he said it.

“The stupid fake smile you do.” The kiss quickly followed, Kageyama leaning his forehead on Oikawa’s.

“How you’re so stupid when it comes to anything that isn’t volleyball.”

“How you seem to think it’s necessary to take at least ten pictures of yourself in an hour.”

“Your pout.”

“The amount you complain about how long it takes to get to my place but you come anyway.”

“Your inability to communicate like a normal person.”

“The way you go from being really serious to behaving like a child almost instantly.”

“How your seriousness makes you violent.”

“The façade that you constantly seem to put up.”

That was the one Oikawa was waiting for, Kageyama’s second attempt to call him out on putting up a façade. He was right but that didn’t make it any less of a pain to deal with. Sure he put up a façade to mask how he felt. He was trying to make people like him without giving too much away. That was relatively normal in his opinion.

The sole reason why his hand went to the back of Kageyama’s neck to keep the kiss going was purely because he couldn’t be bothered with the game any more. It had nothing to do with the fact that he felt as though he was being teased.

With Kageyama being more than willing to comply with his silent demand, he was able to remove his hand within the first few seconds of the kiss. His shirt being gripped loosely as Kageyama moved into his lap.

He really did hate how pleasant these kisses seemed to be. It was like kissing someone that you’d been in a relationship with for years. There wasn’t much passion and as nice as they were, it left Oikawa wanting that little bit more.

Stupid teenage hormones. He wasn’t really interested in Kageyama but if the other wanted more then he would certainly be willing to comply. Even though he thought, and told himself there was zero romantic attraction, considering how much he still had some serious issues with Kageyama, Oikawa would be lying if he told himself that there wasn’t a sexual attraction.

Perhaps that was just his body telling him that he needed to get laid or at least someone else in his head that he could picture late at night. Someone at least were there wasn’t have a history of hatred between them. He didn’t hate the attraction, in fact, he had absolutely no issue with it, and it was just a little uncomfortable in more ways than one.

“You suck.” He should have expected to get insulted sooner or later, what with his laziness and the fact that his own mind caused him to stop paying attention so it all seemed non-committal.

Oikawa let out a half-hearted chuckle, pushing Kageyama back a few inches. “I didn’t realize this was a competition as to who was more into the other.”

“Well it’s obvious you are.” It was the deadpan expression that proved he wasn’t joking. That meant he could feel his hard on, even if Oikawa had tried to shift the other on his lap, just so he couldn’t.

He probably shouldn’t have looked so guilty, though. “Whatever, making out with people causes that to happen.” He could try to brush it off as though it was nothing. He wanted to make it seem like it happened a little easier and could be with anyone. Even if that made him seem a tad sluttier than what he actually was.

“Good because, I’m not comfortable doing anything well more with you for a little while.” What did he mean by a little while? That was such an unspecific amount of time. He was fine if he said ‘I’m not ready for that yet’ but just the phrasing was a little strange and made him curious as to how long it would be.

Instead of questioning it he just nodded, kissing Kageyama on the cheek. “Okay, I can respect that.”

The relieved look on Kageyama’s face made him smile, it was the first genuine one he’d done in a day maybe more. “Thank you, I… I didn’t know how you’d react.”

That look was a look of trust. Kageyama clearly trusted him completely now. It just took a few basic words to make the younger more comfortable and find Oikawa completely trustworthy. He honestly thought that would take more effort. Although in his head Kageyama was easier than he actually was. “I’m mean, I’m not evil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally planned that this chapter would actually have smut in it but I couldn't write it because it seemed too OOC as well as the fact that it meant it would all be too fast paced. So yeah, at least you know Oikawa wants it and is kinda sorta a lot sexually frustrated.


	10. Kitagawa Daiichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I was busy and have been writing one shots for the kink meme I posted on tumblr. Excuse me for being trash.

Oikawa wasn’t one for sharing a bed; in fact he _hated_ body contact when he was trying to sleep. It didn’t help when Kageyama was the type that would sweat in his sleep and yet practically clung to Oikawa whilst he was asleep. It caused him to have a rather sleepless night, at one point he even moved onto the floor just to cool down. That didn’t last long after Kageyama woke up, apologizing for kicking him out of the bed accidentally.

By the time it was sunrise Oikawa knew he had been up for over an hour and a half, playing games on his phone rather than attempting to go to sleep. It was too hot and if he complained and woke Kageyama up it would end up being an inconvenience to him. In the long run his silence would benefit him and he could sleep in class anyway.

The amount Kageyama seemed to trust him at this point was impressive, the younger having suggested that they just share a bed rather than setting up a futon for him to sleep on. It almost made Oikawa feel bad for being so heartless, for his desire to destroy the core of a team allowing him to abuse the power that he had over Kageyama.

He only realized how much so after Kageyama began rambling about last year, how he’d been reluctant to continue playing after the final match. That he had spent sleepless nights replaying the match in his head over and over again, trying to think of what he should have done to prevent Kindaichi from not spiking it, what could have prevented him from being pulled from the game.

He’d never expected to see Kageyama break just from remembering one game. Even though Oikawa was so driven by trying to defeat Ushijima he had never felt damaged by it, he just assumed he was chasing a goal like any normal person would.

Oikawa just allowed him to cry, knowing it was easier to do so than trying to convince him what happened was okay. He wouldn’t have reacted the same to his teammates betraying him, he would have gotten mad and demanded an apology, rather than apologizing like Kageyama did. He may have not been the best of coaches when they were in middle school but he wouldn’t have allowed something like that to happen.

His phone vibrating in his hands, playing an annoying song made him groan. Every morning he regretted selecting annoying songs as his alarm and yet they were effective in waking him up. Kageyama’s body tensed at the irritating sound, clutching onto Oikawa even tighter than he had before. Oikawa moved away the other’s limbs from his body, clambering out of the bed, stretching his arms and legs lazily. “Go back to sleep.” He whispered, using his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of his face. “I’ll wake you up when I get back.”

He waited for a response, witnessing Kageyama nod and then roll over, cuddling into one of Oikawa’s pillows to make up for him no longer being on the bed. It was cute but Oikawa was too tired to care, the only reason he had gotten out of bed was because he promised Iwaizumi that he’d go for a jog with him and he knew the other would be at his house any minute.

He limped over to his wardrobe, taking out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, wanting to get the stupid jog over and done with so that he could go to school and sleep there. Sweat pants were such an undesirable choice what with it being such a warm morning but Oikawa simply didn’t have a choice. If Iwaizumi saw him with strapping tape on that knee he would either freak out at him or tell the coach to stop him from training again, then bitch him out for however long for over exerting himself. The sweat pants were essential in him covering up and he’d take being a little warm just to not deal with being nagged and told that he was being irresponsible.

It was lucky he was such an expert at it, having strapped the knee for the exact same injury that many times he didn’t have to be paying proper attention. He still jumped at the knock on the front door followed by the sound of it being opened. Of course he forgot to lock it, another reason for him to be scolded even though it wasn’t a big deal for the area they lived in.

Oikawa hastily rolled down the pant on his right leg, standing up and putting his shirt on. It was a pain to go jogging this early, particularly if Iwaizumi was in a bad mood like he usually was in the mornings, often being provoked easier. That was what happened if you weren’t a morning person, Oikawa supposed. “Are you ready or are you asleep still?” Iwaizumi called out, his voice echoing throughout the house. He simply remained silent heading towards the front door, pushing Iwaizumi outside once he got there, the door quickly being shut behind them. “You look awful.” He commented as Oikawa put his shoes on the both of them actually looking as bad as each other, it was just that it was normal for Iwaizumi to look crappy of a morning.

“That’s what happens when you share a bed with the hottest person on the planet.” He grumbled, pushing himself back up, Iwaizumi staring at him as though he was trying to figure out if that was sexual or he was being genuine. “I’ve never seen someone sweat so much whilst they’re sleeping.”

His companion remained silent at that, the two jogging down the street at the side of the road. It barely took a minute for Oikawa’s knee to be stretched out and feel somewhat normal. It just didn’t feel; as stiff now, all he had to do at this point was not over exert himself.

They followed their usual route, jogging around the neighborhood the occasional words being uttered, one telling the other to turn earlier or to slow down so that the water bottle could be passed between them. Oikawa was glad there weren’t any interrogating questions about what had happened. He didn’t know if it was actually appropriate to tell Iwaizumi about Kageyama’s crying, especially considering the circumstance. “You probably should have woken him up.” Iwaizumi grunted as they turned onto Oikawa’s street, the two walking at this point.

Oikawa made a face, clearly disagreeing with the suggestion. There was no way in hell he was going to wake Kageyama up early, that meant he’d be at Karasuno in no time at all, definitely in time for practice. His being gone for half an hour cut down the time that Kageyama had. “He needs to sleep.” Oikawa explained as if it was totally innocent that he wanted Kageyama to stay asleep.

“Whatever.” Iwaizumi said, taking a sip from the water bottle, using his feet to take his shoes off as he drank. “I’m going to get ready for school here and we’ll just walk together rather than me having to come back and get you.

Oikawa nodded, taking his own shoes off and heading into his house, going straight for his room, Kageyama still curled up in his bed. “Tobio, you’re going to need to get up.” He murmured, shaking the other gently. Earning a soft groan and the younger curling up even more, stubborn as ever. “If you want to go to practice you’re going to need to leave.”

That did the trick, Kageyama sitting straight up, eyes focused on the wall across from him. “Why is it so hot?” He whined, pushing the heavy blanket off of him. Oikawa didn’t need to guess that Kageyama wasn’t a morning person, it was as clear as day.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, standing up once more and taking his school uniform, which hung on his wardrobe door and heading out of the room. “Go have a shower and then you need to leave or else you’ll be late.” Of course he didn’t care but if he appeared to then he’d look like a good guy to Kageyama, which was what he wanted.

* * *

“On Friday we have a practice match.” Kindaichi told the two seniors as they entered the gym. The two late having to explain hurriedly to Kageyama how to get back to the train station once they got ready. Oikawa could only imagine how late he was going to get to school; there was no chance he’d make it to practice on time.

“Against who?” Iwaizumi asked, dropping his bag to the side, taking his jacket off. They knew it looked bad showing up almost twenty minutes late when they were the captain and vice captains, especially when one was regularly missing practice to supposedly practice by themselves.

“Karasuno, coach wanted to talk to you two about it, he said we’re combining the teams or something.”

Oikawa groaned, getting dragged over to their coach by Iwaizumi. There was nothing wrong with playing against Karasuno but the teams getting combined sounded like a pain in his ass. If they were playing with people they were trying to beat in real matches then it seemed like an exercise that was nothing more than a waste of time. This wasn’t a summer training camp.

“Why can’t we play us against them?” Oikawa immediately demanded, earing a hit upside the head from Iwaizumi. “It’s pointless if we’re not playing as a team and you know it Iwa-chan.”

Mizoguchi turned to the two, staring at them for a moment before turning back to the players training. “If you had of showed up on time then you’d know what was happening, next time don’t sleep in.”

That stung, considering they couldn’t tell the truth about the matter without being scolded for being inappropriate. “Do we at least get to pick the teams or will it be random?” Iwaizumi asked, looking almost as annoyed as Oikawa.

“Captains and vice captains get to decide, you will be running the match.” Simple answer to a simple question. “You two will also be coaching.”

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi momentarily seeing him smile just slightly as though he was amused by the suggestion of them coaching. Sure they made a good captain and vice captain combination but the two wouldn’t exactly make the best of coaches, one would always want more control than the other. “I want all of the people who played for Kitagawa Daiichi and that’s it.” Oikawa piped up, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

Mizoguchi frowned, clearly unimpressed by Oikawa’s attempt to keep the Aobajousai team almost all together. “Why do you want two setters?” He queried, Iwaizumi wearing a similar look to Mizoguchi.

“I’ll coach and come in when needed, not to mention everyone has played with Kageyama so they should be capable of hitting the ball.”

“What are you going to do about the first years?” Iwaizumi asked if he were actually concerned about them being a risk he would have vetoed the idea right away. The two had enough faith in the team’s desire to win that it wouldn’t be a risk.

“If they attempt to pick a fight I’ll bench them. I won’t have anyone jeopardizing what could be an easy win.”

Mizoguchi sighed, turning back to the pair that was already devising a way into convincing their opposing captains that this was a good idea. “Deal with this later, go practice!”

* * *

 

“So we’re going to be playing against each other.” Kageyama stated after only being in the gym for a minute.

“Not necessarily.” Oikawa stated, rubbing his hands along the wooden floor as he stretched. “We’re trying to get you to play for us in exchange for Mad-Dog-chan.”

Kageyama sat in front of him, following the same stretches that Oikawa was doing. “It’ll be Kitagawa Daiichi against other.”

He looked repulsed, or perhaps it was a look of fear, Oikawa could understand if he was afraid. Even if he had faith in his own teammates, why would Kageyama trust them? He had been betrayed and after watching the tears spill over it, repulsion was only natural, fear was an instinct and for once completely reasonable. “I don’t know if they’re going to let me play, everyone is mad at me because I’m missing so many practices, if I’m late tomorrow morning then Sugawara is going to play and I might not even be allowed to go.”

“Where did you say you were on Wednesday morning?”

Kageyama’s head dropped, as though he was ashamed of what he had to say. Oikawa never told him that what was going on between them was a secret, however, he fully expected him to keep silent about it, simply because Kageyama seemed like he was ashamed at times. “I said I was at a cousin’s house and that she went here.”

“So they want to meet her because she’s a girl and half of your team is thirsty.”

“I feel like you were there.”

Oikawa shook his head, stretching his back before standing up, brushing off the dust that stuck to his shorts. “I’ve seen how some of them react to your managers. It’s not exactly a surprise that if they think a girl might be attractive then they’ll want a chance.”

Kageyama shrugged, continuing to stretch as Oikawa rolled the basket filled with balls over to him. “I want to play tomorrow but then I need help finding someone to pretend to be related to me. Otherwise they’ll accuse me of lying.”

“You are lying.”

“They don’t have to know that!” His voice echoed off the walls, bouncing back twice before there was only silence, the two staring at each other. Oikawa knew that he hadn’t meant to shout at him but it was a normal frustrated reaction. His place on his team was in jeopardy; his being mad made complete and utter sense.

Although it was a good thing for Oikawa, this was almost exactly what he wanted from the start. “You could ask Minako, her eyes are a dark blue and you guys could pass as relatives.”

“Didn’t you say that she was a terrible liar?” Oikawa didn’t know if it was a bad thing or not that she couldn’t lie very well in this case. It meant that she could trip and stumble in pretending to be Kageyama’s cousin. Although, then it could risk her telling them that he was hanging around Oikawa and that Oikawa was working against Kageyama anyway. That would make his entire plan explode, shrapnel hitting anyone that even knew them and especially those that already knew. At least Iwaizumi would win whatever bet he had made. The one shining ray of hope in the worst possible failure of Oikawa’s life.

Good thing that hadn’t happened yet. The only thing worse than failure would be Iwaizumi’s final chastisement, it would be the most painful one he’d ever receive in his life. “We can prepare her, besides if she can keep up a shy act because she’ll be nervous about screwing up then you’ll be fine.”

Oikawa could see the uncertainty on Kageyama’s faith, he had less faith that Oikawa did it seemed. Which made sense, all he’d heard about her other than the fact that she didn’t have the best of personalities was that she was an awful liar. “I guess… I’m not sure if it’ll work though we don’t look that similar.”

“Yeah you do.”

“Tooru, they’ll see through it.” The firmness of his voice was actually amusing, he was clearly overestimating his own team in how a decent looking girl would be a distraction from the reality of two people looking vastly different.

Oikawa pulled Kageyama up from under his armpits, keeping ahold of him for a few moments before his arms dropped to his sides. “Trust me, she’ll be able to pretend and if they doubt her, she’ll throw a ball at someone’s face and everyone will be convinced you’re the same person.”


	11. The things you just can't say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dicking around for so long, I actually wanted this chapter to be longer but then decided i'd end it here and have what i wrote after that as the next chapter with some more added onto it.

The four sat in a circle on the gym floor, three staring at the only female in the group. One looked annoyed, one bored and the other amused, the girl she looked conflicted, mouth opening then closing without words coming out. “Oh my god!” Oikawa groaned, rocking backwards. “You literally need to say you’re his cousin and smile at them.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, his amusement coming from Oikawa’s reactions rather than the situation. The setter making a comment at least every two minutes out of anger. “Shut up both of you, I get it!” She shouted at them, throwing the basketball that she had been hugging at Oikawa’s head.

“I didn’t think you were serious about the angry throwing balls at people.” Kageyama commented, resting his chin on his knees. They could tell the youngest in the group was tired but considering this was his problem that they were solving he’d have to remain with them until it was solved. “Don’t listen to him, you just need to introduce yourself and not give too much away.”

“What is too much though?” Her expression couldn’t have been more serious to such a blunt question. Perhaps it was too much to expect her to lie to a group of people, especially those that she didn’t know.

“Too much would be making up a lie you’re unable to keep up, like if you start making up fake memories but you aren’t accurate in retelling them the same way.”

“I thought you weren’t participating Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grumbled, getting hit with a volleyball thrown by Iwaizumi this time. The couple getting up from their positions without saying anything, however, Oikawa would have missed any hand signals whilst he was rubbing his forehead. “Where are you going?”

Takahashi stuck out her tongue, dragging Iwaizumi out the door without another word, leaving Oikawa and Kageyama in the gym by themselves. “They want to go home.” Kageyama muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Oikawa did feel a little guilty for forcing him to stay at the school and stay awake. Even if it was a favor him, they could have argued as a trio for the last hour, it wouldn’t have been that hard. Oikawa was just stubborn and had forced him to stay. “You need to go home.” Oikawa muttered, pushing himself off of the ground, knee throbbing slightly from the practice. He was glad now that he wasn’t playing tomorrow, a small rest would be good.

The younger nodded; taking the hand that Oikawa offered him. He leaned against Oikawa, who put an arm around him, making sure he stayed upright. Just how tired was he? “Can I sleep at your house again?”

“Do you want to play tomorrow or do you want to get left at Karasuno?”

He could hear random muttering, sentences that made no sense as Kageyama struggle out of Oikawa’s grip. “I want to play!” He grunted, pushing Oikawa away from him. “But I’m going to fall asleep on the train and miss my stop over and over again.”

Oikawa knew that was a reasonable concern, what with it having happened to him before, except when he did it, he wasn’t an hour away from the trains not running. “I’ll come on the train with you and if you need I’ll even walk you home.” It was a fair compromise considering he was going to force Kageyama to confront his old team, which had the potential to be nothing but pain.

He couldn’t ever guarantee that the first years would behave. Just because they respected him didn’t mean they were obedient soldiers, ready to follow his every word.

“Okay, lets go then.” Kageyama mumbled, taking Oikawa’s hand and dragging him towards the door. His grip tight and movements slow. Oikawa didn’t need to make an effort to catch but he was making Kageyama do most of the work. Mostly because he had both of their bags on his back and it was highly amusing to watch Kageyama drag him around whilst in such a tired state.

It really was fortunate the school was close to almost everything in the town, what with it being just a few blocks away from the train station as well as the central business district of the town. Convenience at it’s finest.

When they got to the train station, Oikawa handed over Kageyama’s bag, sitting on one of the seat on the platform. “What time will the train get here?” The younger murmured, leaning into Oikawa as he sat beside him.

“In another three minutes, try to stay awake for it.” A soft scoffing sound came from Kageyama, clearly unimpressed by the joke.

There was some movement from Kageyama, his body shifting to find a comfortable position, the people filling the platform as the train’s arrival neared by the second. It was certainly going to be a full train this evening. “We need to get up if we’re going to get a seat on the train.” Kageyama grumbled, picking his bag up off of the ground as he stood up. The two, slowly edging towards the front of the mob.

It was a futile effort anyway, at least ten people getting into the already busy train before them. There was no point in them moving carriages to find that they would have to stand anyway. “Rest your head on my shoulder if you want to.” Oikawa murmured, feeling at least three other people brushing against him.

The other accepted the offer instantly his forehead against Oikawa’s shoulder, eyes probably closed already as well.

Oikawa gripped the handle as well as Kageyama’s jacket to keep them both upright. Listening to the random chatter that filled the carriage, girls talking about a drama that was airing soon, some junior high aged guys joking around, something no one seemed to be in the mood for, with one middle aged man shouting at them in no less than a minute upon getting on the train. The train was only going to get more crowded as they stopped at more stations and they had five to go before they were at Kageyama’s. It wasn’t agony to be in such a crowded train for so long but it was annoying.

“I wish they’d shut up.” Kageyama mumbled, Oikawa barely managing to catch what he said, confirming that while the younger was attempting to get a small amount of sleep in it was very difficult with the amount of noise. None of the other carriages would be any quieter unfortunately.

Oikawa’s hand on Kageyama’s jacket shifted, holding his hand nonchalantly, smiling when Kageyama gave it a small squeeze. He was at least a small source of comfort to Kageyama, even if it was something completely ordinary, he enjoyed that slight trust. It probably wouldn’t be all that satisfying to break it in the end but he had to win at all costs and even annoying romantic feelings or a good deal of sexual tension was going to stop that.

Oikawa started people watching once more as they passed more stations, at the time they were three away Oikawa could have sworn someone’s hand was against his ass and it wasn’t even deliberate, it just brushed against him whenever the train lurched. Something that was uncomfortable but not annoying enough to shout at the person for harassing him.

The glimpse of three familiar faces caused Oikawa to dip his head slightly, attempting to hide his face. He heard Kageyama’s soft breathing with his ear being slightly closure, seeing a flash of blue as Kageyama glanced at him just briefly. “What’s wrong, see an ex-girlfriend?” He taunted, voice soft so that no one was able to eavesdrop on them.

“I wish.” Oikawa grumbled, glancing up to see if the group had even thought of glancing over to them. “Just a captain, vice-captain and an ace from a certain individual’s team. Whilst said individual is resting on my shoulder.”

“Shit!” That was slightly more outspoken, a few people glancing over to them, thankfully not any of the Karasuno third years. “What do I do?”

“Stay silent.” How else was he supposed to answer that question? There was less chance of them being spotted if Kageyama remained calm. Him stressing out was going to cause them to be noticed by more than three volleyball players. Some old lady calling them rude was worse in his mind than just being noticed. Oikawa could just tell them the truth with a white lie over the top. That they’d been ditched and Oikawa was taking him home so he didn’t end up stuck on the train because he fell asleep. He’d look like the good guy in this entire situation and Kageyama would be free from some scorn. Not all but at least some.

There was a soft squeeze again; Kageyama’s head shifting his breathe now hitting Oikawa’s neck gently. It tickled but his face remained as stiff as ever, eyes focused on the group, they still hadn’t looked over but there had been about half a minute were Oikawa was half hiding himself. “What if they kick me off the team for this?” It was barely above a whisper, Kageyama’s face pale and lip quivering. How concerned was he about all of this? No one would be able to justify it. Kageyama was too valuable to a team like that also, no matter how angry the third years were their word wasn’t final and they had no proof towards anything. “Tooru, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, you can handle it.”

It wasn’t the most reassuring of statements but he had no idea what to do, Kageyama was so fragile and as awful as it felt to know he was responsible for someone being afraid this wasn’t his team and he didn’t have to worry about the politics that was going on in another if it wasn’t going to have an effect on his.

The train lurched again as it pulled into another station, at least twenty people getting off of the train from their carriage alone.

It made them more visible, Oikawa wishing they could turn around easily, at least then they could be slightly better hidden. It would be easier for them to get off of the train than turn around. “There’s only one stop left.” Kageyama whispered, smiling at Oikawa.

“It’s ten minutes between stops.” Oikawa grumbled, displeased that they were visible for at least ten minutes. “Will they be getting out at your station?”

Kageyama’s head lifted off of Oikawa’s shoulder, looking like a deer in headlights. He didn’t need the yes that came out in the end. It was like the most innocent of children getting caught doing something wrong for the first time. Even if he hadn’t been caught yet.

Oikawa just nodded, taking small steps back, pulling Kageyama with him. If they were closer to the door they had a better chance of escaping. Well not exactly escaping, they hadn’t even been noticed yet. The problem was that Oikawa, in walking backwards and not paying attention to what was behind him, he knocked a couple of books out of a girl’s hands. “Sorry.” He stated, turning to help pick up the books, he was out of sight even if attention had been drawn towards them.

“Kageyama-san?” The female murmured, taking the last book from Oikawa, the brunet choosing to remain low. “Why are you here with Oikawa-san?”

So she had recognized him, which meant that she was most probably one of their managers. “I was seeing my cousin and he offered to help me get home. Did you go to Sendai after classes?” It appeared he had the same idea that Oikawa had. He didn’t even have to tell him to make something up. Oikawa couldn’t hide it that he was impressed.

Oikawa didn’t hear any response but he had to assume that she nodded, the train did start in Sendai and they’d gotten on halfway along the line, it wasn’t unexpected for a portion of people to have gotten on at one of the earlier stops. “Were you with the other three also?” Oikawa questioned, straightening up as they approached the station.

Silence. She simply turned away and ignored him. It wasn’t the first time that she had ignored him but it still stung, even if he wasn’t as interested as he had been. Oikawa made an annoyed noise, glad that they were almost at the station; they had been risking it for too long.

The doors opened and the push of a few further in the carriage pushed them out of the train. He heard Kageyama’s sigh as they got out, seeming less on edge as they made their way outside the station.

“You seem on edge.” Kageyama commented just after Oikawa checked over his shoulder to see if the others were following them. “They’ll need to get on a different train aside from Kiyoko-senpai, she lives near the school.”

Finally a positive!

* * *

 

He should have learnt the first time that sharing a bed with Kageyama was a bad idea. Just because they were in a different house and different bed didn’t mean his body temperature was going to change.

At least he got a reasonable amount of sleep this time.

Unfortunately he had to get up earlier than he would normally to make it to school in time. He would have preferred to sleep in. “Why are you awake?” Kageyama whispered, having rolled over to meet an intense stare from Oikawa.

“I need to go to school soon.” He muttered, his hand running through Kageyama’s hair, pushing the sweaty hair off of his forehead. “I was just thinking.”

“About last night?”

Oikawa nodded, wishing he didn’t feel so uncomfortable. The only sleep that had been lost over the night was because of guilt, because he felt like maybe he’d gone too far in manipulating Kageyama. “I’m not going to apologize, I’m not going to lie about a feeling like that.” He sighed, he hadn’t ever expected to get this far, trust was something he was prepared for, love hadn’t even been a possibility in his mind.

“I don’t mind.” Kageyama Tobio, the person whose aggression was mostly because he cared about things too much, claimed to not care. That made him feel worse. He would have preferred anger or at least somewhat hurt. Being so content just made him feel worse.

Sure Oikawa wasn’t the best person, he had done plenty of horrible things, he still had a heart and even if he couldn’t lie about something that was important then he still could feel guilty about having someone love him.

“I should probably go.”

“Yeah.”

“If they don’t let you come catch the train and come anyway, you’ll definitely play for our team if that happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i'll upload again in the next few days but after the 6th I can't upload until the 16th and then I'm gonna do the oikage week prompts so i can't guarantee any uploads before the new year but I'll try I promise.


	12. Kitagawa Daiichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this has taken so long and that this chapter is so short, i'm going to try and update as regularly as i used to and then move onto a sequel hopefully.

“You’re being used.” Was the first comment he received upon entering the gymnasium. Kageyama had to think for a moment before registering what had been said and who had said it before scowling at Tsukishima.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He hissed, standing beside the fellow first year to avoid a conversation being overheard. He wasn’t the brightest of people, that was certain but he knew well enough that if someone had found out about Oikawa and whatever was going on at Aobajousai it would be better that it was kept to a few that would remain silent.

He barely had to glance at Tsukishima for a second to see the sly smirk that had surfaced. “You’re letting your emotions as to whatever happened at Kitagawa Daichi to allow yourself to be confused.” So he had no idea what he was talking about. He just assumed it was to do with Aobajousai, sure he had one part correct but that wasn’t enough. There were plenty of people that had attended both schools. “He’s trying to confuse you and hold you back so that you become more of a psychotic dictator when no one here trusts you anymore.”

Kageyama pursed his lips; it was the exact thing he’d told himself. He’d known from the start not to trust Oikawa and while that wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do when he was so damn charismatic he knew were he stood. “ _The only person confused is Oikawa_.”

***

Sneakers squeaking really were an irritating sound, no matter how used to the sound someone was, it would cause someone to go insane eventually. Oikawa didn’t understand how people that played basketball dealt with it. It was the worst part of volleyball aside from losing. His did it plenty of times and when they did it made him cringe each and every time. Sometimes playing quietly worked. “Can you please stop for five minutes?” Oikawa growled at the two runners, rubbing his forehead.

He wasn’t stressed about playing against Karasuno or a mixture of his team and the Karasuno team. He was worried about his own team, mostly the first years and the talk that had been going around in the last day that if Kageyama was setting for them they weren’t going to spike it. Iwaizumi had shouted at them once already over it, the bickering silencing when he threatened to make sure they didn’t play for the rest of the year but it wasn’t the most comforting of situations.

“I don’t know, can we?” Takahashi called out from across the gym, the sound of her giggling to herself echoing through out. He really didn’t understand why he hung out with her some of the time. Sometimes he didn’t have much of a choice but others he could just avoid spending time with her. This was not one of those times.

The laughing ceased as more people filtered into the gymnasium, Oikawa going back to lacing his shoes, with shoelaces that weren’t frayed at the ends. He wouldn’t have to worry about them being too long anymore at least. It was a good distraction from the chatter of his teammates. He wasn’t even intending on playing but wanted to be ready just in case someone got hurt. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened.

“What time does Karasuno get here?” Hanamaki asked, sitting beside Oikawa on the bench.

“Soon, classes there would have finished an hour ago but they would have had to have a meeting.” He didn’t really have any idea when they’d be coming but it was a safe assumption and he hadn’t given a specific time, it all weighted upon the patience of his teammates.

Oikawa didn’t really care, he just wanted to get a game underway, that way in the end they’d be able to go home and Oikawa could do his own personal training. “If you manage to get them to give us Kageyama for everyone that didn’t play with us in junior high then you’re going to have some trouble with a few others.”

“If you’re talking about Kindaichi and Kunimi, I will bench them if they start any kind of trouble.” Oikawa grumbled, straightening his knee to prevent it from getting too stiff.

“There’s only eight of us that played together in junior high between the two teams, do you think it’s risking it if you don’t have a few extra players?” He had a valid point, there was a risk, and not a huge one but a risk was a risk. Oikawa was willing to risk it for a silly practice match.

“Don’t worry, besides if there is three people walking out we’ll have Mina-chan play.”

“Iwaizumi will murder you if she plays.”

Oikawa laughed, waving the comment away, he had made a joke and been taken seriously. That was where half the humor came from. “She won’t play and if we are that desperate then she’ll hit him until he concedes. I’ll be safe.”

Oikawa felt a body slump over his back, arms going around his throat. “Are you talking about me?” Takahashi growled. She had a tight grip, even if it was the laziest attempt at choking someone ever. His breathing was barely being hindered.

“Yes but you’re the one that nags to play in a mock practice match so maybe you should not be trying to slowly torture people through being annoying.” Hanamaki chuckled, pushing Takahashi’s hair over her head so that it was in her face as well as Oikawa’s.

There was an annoyed whine, Oikawa’s neck being released followed by the weight on his back and hair in his face disappearing. “You guys are mean.” She mumbled, flipping her hair back.

“You have too much hair.” Oikawa commented, pulling a strand out of his mouth. “Also why are you here now?

“Because you said tha-” it was too late for her to finish, the gymnasium getting rowdier as the second team entered, the group talking loudly amongst themselves.

Oikawa got off of the bench quietly, tuning out the chatter, as he looked through the Karasuno players, finding each and everyone to be there, some looking more ready to play than others. The only person that was missing was the coach but it wasn’t necessary for coaches to be at a practice match that no one was taking seriously.

Within a beat of the team standing in front of him the libero and the bald wing spiker were at the front of the group, trying their best to look intimidating. As though they’d forgotten that he wasn’t a first year and had never put up with someone trying to get in his head before. “You don’t need to know why we want Kageyama on our team and why we’re willing to give up almost a majority of our players for him.” He said calmly, meeting their captain’s eye rather than any of the other players.

“It seems like a risk, especially when you have three players that can be setters and you’re willing to sacrifice two of them.” Sugawara commented, grabbing Oikawa’s attention just briefly.

The group was silent for a moment; Oikawa could sense they were waiting for him to act like he’d realized he’d made a huge mistake. Instead he laughed, smirking at the playing group before looking over to the benches, looking for Takahashi. The only problem was she wasn’t exactly within his field of vision. “Iwa-chan!” He called out, watching as the spiker hit a ball over the net before turning to the group. “What happened to Mina-chan, she was here a minute ago?”

“She got called out for something about basketball.” Hanamaki called out, as though the question had been directed at him. It was an answer but he would have preferred it come from the person he asked.

There was titters from the Karasuno group, speculating whether she was a female manager or not. Oikawa wishing that they could just get on with the formalities and organize the teams properly. “When do we meet this ‘cousin’ of the king’s?” The blonde teased, Oikawa witnessing a physical reaction from Kageyama.

He merely looked annoyed but there was something more, anyone paying attention could see it as clear as day. The grimace was matched with fear, either from the idea of his team catching him out on his lie or the memories that the nickname was associated with. “When she gets back you can.” He hissed, moving through the group, deliberately hitting Tsukishima’s arm, at least that was who he thought it was. A hand was quickly on his elbow, dragging him away from the group, Kageyama’s face relaxing slightly.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m scared!” It was softly spoken, eyes not meeting Oikawa’s, the teen obviously needing the reassuring that no one could give. No one could predict whether or not Takahashi could pull it off for a few minutes or if she’d give it all away the moment she opened her mouth.

Oikawa just nodded, his face remaining in a passive expression to avoid giving away any emotions to on lookers. “I’ll try and cover for you if she messes it up.” He whispered, messing Kageyama’s hair up.

The pair walked over to the benches, the third years greeting Kageyama whilst the two first years and a couple of second years stood to the side, looking less than impressed he was going to be playing for them. “Why is he playing for us?” Kindaichi demanded being the first to speak up from those that clearly didn’t want the former king of Kitagawa Daichi playing.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whined, looking to his friend to explain rather than having to do it himself. He wouldn’t seem as idiotic if it came out of someone else’s mouth, not to mention Iwaizumi would have a better way of explaining it to everyone than he would.

“That dumbass is feeling nostalgic and only wants to play with people who attended Kitagawa Daichi, so if you went to a different junior high you’re playing for Karasuno.” Clean, simple and leaving little room for questions. He’d put it perfectly without having to put much thought into it. “Also he offered to buy the whole team dinner tonight because of causing such a hassle.”

That was unexpected and yet what with the third years calling him names like Hanger and insulting him when he caused them to lose easy points, well he should have expected it. “Go to the Karasuno bench if you don’t fit the criteria.” Oikawa announced to the team, the seven aside from him that could play standing around him. Thank God they got to keep their libero, otherwise they’d be in trouble defensively. “Where’d Mina-chan actually go?” He questioned, directing it directly to Iwaizumi this time.

“Her coach wanted to talk to her about a training camp I think…” Iwaizumi stated, looking annoyed at having to answer a question that had already been answered in the past few minutes. “She said she’d be back before the match starts, not like it matters, the further away she is the better.”

Oikawa frowned, wanting to make a comment about how it seemed like Iwaizumi didn’t want her to be there. Although with the pent up energy she seemed to have today, a distance between the two would probably end up being a good thing.

“Everyone warm up for five minutes and then I’ll give you the line up.” Oikawa muttered, passing out numbers for each player, only making sure to give Watari the ‘L’ bib. The numbers didn’t exactly matter when it wasn’t even an official practice match, the only person that actually needed to be wearing one was Watari and even then it was pretty obvious which two played the position of libero.

He could see this game going two ways, them winning without a single problem or him having to deal with the repercussions of a problem that should have been resolved a year ago. Ideally the first option would be what happened but he didn’t exactly believe any of the first years to be level headed enough for something to not happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a feels roller coaster very very soon.


	13. First down

Two points, two points and they would lose the first set. A seven-point difference that hadn’t been created because of the opponent’s spiking ability. Very few of the points had been the cause of bad receives; the defense was what was solid. It was the attack, which was just… predictable.

It was frustrating to watch, being able to see clear openings and yet watching the ball fly across the court to the same place to only get knocked down over and over again. It had worked well for the first six or seven points because the thought was they couldn’t be that predictable but once Iwaizumi was blocked for a second time in a row it was obvious there was a huge hole. It would have been fine if the hole just got fixed for the time being but it was becoming more and more obvious after each successive block.

He watched Iwaizumi glance over at him in frustration each time, trying to communicate a message that Oikawa couldn’t figure out. There wasn’t enough time between the ball landing and the next serve starting for it to come across.

“You need to call a time out.” Takahashi commented, having spent the past five minutes watching silently. “Hajime keeps making a ‘t’ with his hands when he makes eye contact with you.”

Of course that was it, something simple that was being missed because he was so busy keeping his gaze up on everyone’s faces trying to see if any mental cracks were starting to show. It was easier to see from the sidelines but it unfortunately left him in a position were he couldn’t help them as easily as when he was on the court. He had to remain relatively calm though, even if he weren’t there, his undoing would only be a negative for the team.

“Mizoguchi-san, can we have a time out after this point?” Oikawa called out to their coach, getting a nod of approval as he blew the whistle for the Karasuno Ace to serve.

Oikawa’s eyes followed the flight pattern of the ball, smirking as Kageyama received it, at least the toss wasn’t going to be predictable this time around. He would have missed it had he chosen to blink, watching Watari send the ball over to Kunimi who at least knocked it over to the other side, even if the taller middle blocker easily received it.

The only positive was the ball spun back over the net giving Kageyama the opportunity to knock it straight back down without a blocker being in the way. The players on the Aobajousai side of the net high fived as they were summoned to the bench, all looking a little too pleased with one point.

“They’re seeing through the standard attacks, anyone got any suggestions as to why?” Iwaizumi grumbled, wiping his face with one of the towels that sat on the bench. He looked more annoyed than Oikawa felt.

The team stood silently for a few moments, no one wanting to call out which player was creating the problem for them. “The first years all look pretty guilty if you ask me.” Takahashi commented, pointing an accusing finger at them, earning a few nods from the rest of the team.

Oikawa refrained from snapping at her, only because she actually had a point even if no one actually asked her. “I don’t think anyone actually cares what happened in junior high, no one is expecting you guys to get along or even trust each other all that much.” Matsukawa stated, attention turning to him for a reason other than him teasing Oikawa.

“Well they do need to trust-” Oikawa began, only to shut up as Iwaizumi raised his hand to silence him.

“Kageyama toss the ball to someone other than us third years, which means toss it to Kindaichi or Kunimi. You two would want to hit each and every toss that is sent your way or else you won’t be regulars on this team anymore. You’d be lucky to play in an official match again before the second years leave.” Iwaizumi growled, leaving the group silent again. There was no use in challenging the statement because everyone agreed with it, to simply refuse to hit the toss that had specifically been sent to you, was one of the worse things that could happen on this team.

Sure it wasn’t fair considering Kageyama wasn’t a member of their team but they’d cost a team a game by refusing to hit Kageyama’s tosses before and no one was willing to lose this practice match.

“If we lose it’s going to hurt Tobio more than us.” Takahashi murmured as the team headed back to the court.

If they lost it was going to hurt everyone, it would make them look weaker even if it wasn’t their full strength team and it meant that Karasuno was strong enough to beat a top four team with Sugawara as their regular setter rather than Kageyama. “They won’t replace him, we’re one of the only teams that can unnerve him, apparently whether we’re on his side or against him.” He said eyes trained on Iwaizumi as he served the ball. They weren’t going to be able to hold onto this set for very long but to prolong it even for a few minutes would be better than watching them lose the first point after the time out. “By the way you’re not in the volleyball club so you can’t really say ‘we’ when referring to this team.”

“Rude.”

There was an elated shout from their side of the court, the ball being spiked past the taller Karasuno players by Matsukawa. One point closer to this set not being a complete and utter embarrassment. Two more points and Oikawa could say he was somewhat satisfied, however he’d appreciate the team actually finding a way to at least bring it to deuce once. “Oh I was talking to someone Shiratorizawa the other night and apparently Ushijima has been saying crap about how Aobajousai is ‘barren land’ and that you should be at Shiratorizawa so then they’d possibly have the strongest team going to nationals overall.”

He bit into his cheek, wanting to snap at Takahashi for even bringing Ushijima up. He knew how the wing spiker felt but that didn’t mean he was interested in ever playing for the same team as him unless it was the national one. “If he thought I’d take that as a compliment then he’s an idiot. I want to beat him and go to nationals, not play with him and end up at nationals with him.”

“I know, you make a point to tell everyone you’d never be on the same team.” Oikawa smirks as he glances at Takahashi, only to watch from the corner of his eye the ball be slammed down by Sawamura. “That was hardly powerful compared to you guys normally.”

“It was different though.” That could end up being a pain by the time they were playing against each other in a tournament. The toss had been faster subsequently causing the ball to come down harder, not to mention everyone on the court had gone up for the toss aside from the tall Tsukishima. The beginning of a synchronized attack, something that wasn’t really dealt with in high school tournaments. Had he simply been unprepared for the attack and missed a signal or had it been that they’d only practiced this with the third and second year players. Oikawa couldn’t tell. From his vantage point it was impossible to see some signals and at times it was harder to read the other team compared to when he was on the court.

The two teams dispersed to their respective benches. His gathering in front of him, each player seeming to wait for a response from him regarding the attack, Oikawa for once was at a loss for words. It was frustrating watching plays and thinking he could either defend against them or at least do something different compared to his own team. “How long have they been working on an attack like that?” Iwaizumi said his voice muffled by his towel as he once again wiped the sweat from his face.

“Don’t answer that.” Oikawa snapped, glancing at Kageyama who had either gone to answer the question or was going politely dismiss the comment. He always had respected Iwaizumi, most of their juniors had over the years. “It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been working on it, it’s not perfected or all that well coordinated. You should have block followed rather than jumping at the ace when you saw all three of them go for it.”

“Then stop being a brat and play so you can make these calls!” Iwaizumi shouted, the Karasuno bench looking over to them as well. Of course Iwaizumi assumed it was just a he didn’t feel like playing situation. Takahashi was exceptional at keeping secrets if she didn’t have to lie about it. He just assumed that Iwaizumi would have known better to think something was wrong if he didn’t want to play and just let him be, or at least be happy that Oikawa was actually being sensible and putting his body first. “We’ve got a setter that is frightened of setting the ball to half the players on the court, a middle blocker that isn’t communicating and two wing spikers that are getting blocked because every play has been so easy to read. Don’t act like we’re in the wrong to question the person that is on the same side of the court as us about a play that none of us saw coming including yourself.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded in agreement, both visibly annoyed by Oikawa snapping just a minute earlier. By the end of the match win or loss everyone would be over it but they’d have to take at least one set for everyone to calm down. “Fine, we’ll make a substitution and change the line up.” Oikawa grumbled, taking the whiteboard that sat on the bench and movie several of the pieces around. “Iwa-chan you can take a break and I’ll play wing spiker. Tobio, you’ll be serving first and Hanamaki, Matsukawa and I will be in the front to start off with, Kindaichi and Kunimi you’ll be here to start.” He murmured indicating to the board. “Watari you’ll be going in and out for Kindaichi and Matsukawa. We’ll simply play block follow for now but if you are more than ninety percent sure you know where the next toss is going try to block them.”

Everyone accepted his decision; Iwaizumi seating himself on the bench and the other’s following him on the court. He’d make the ‘I believe in you’ comment except for the fact that, that was a pregame thing rather than how they’d open the second set. “Why are you playing wing spiker?” Kageyama asked, taking the ball that had been thrown towards them. “I thought you were going to take me off and play as setter.”

“I’m just not feeling right, like the tosses aren’t going to go where I want them to.” He lied, forcing a smile as he assumed his position on the court.

At least playing wing spiker he would be in the air for longer when he went to spike rather than constant ups and downs, putting more stress on his knee. Each time he jumped it was going to end up hurting when he landed and possibly do more damage but he’d be able to attempt to land on one foot from a spike. “Nice serve Kageyama.” Kunimi called out, the rest of the team making the call as well as he went to serve, the focus being pulled from the position Oikawa had placed him in for the time being.

Oikawa’s eye’s followed the ball once it soared over his head, the spin on the ball sending it towards the line, only just bouncing out. A very audible and also frustrated sigh coming from Kageyama. “Don’t mind it was close.” Matsukawa said, smiling at Kageyama.

“Hinata’s serving so it’ll probably go out and Oikawa can serve anyway.” Kageyama uttered, his tone neither serious nor joking, Oikawa couldn’t quite pinpoint it but he did sound happier than he had looked between the sets.

“At least this time it won’t hit you in the back of the head!” Kindaichi snickered, the Kunimi cracking and laughing at the comment moments later.

The only benefit of their lapse in focus was that the prediction was correct, the short middle blocker mishitting the ball and it hitting the middle of the net. “What an eventful set.” Oikawa mumbled, taking the ball from Hanamaki and readying himself for a jump serve. Breathing deeply as he tried to find any significant holes in the defense. But of course Karasuno was as prepared as ever, their strongest defensive position set up to make it harder for him to exploit the poor receivers.

The only space was between Sugawara and Sawamura, there was a larger gap between them, that was the best place even though there was a risk of him over hitting it and it going out. It was a practice match though, so perhaps the risk was worth it incase in an official match he needed to do it again.

He spun the ball against his palms thrice, visualizing the movement of the ball. There were so many risks but it was the best way to get a service ace. He tossed it up to himself as the whistle was blown taking a few steps and then jumping, his focus immediately drawn to his knee as the pain level sky rocketed as he landed, he didn’t even see the end of the point as he sunk to the ground, making the decision to grab his ankle instead of the area that actually hurt, he had, had an injury there before at least.


	14. Liar Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this chapter. I mean honestly I do like it but it took me way too long to write and I apologise.  
> I don't really know if you guys like Minako because she is an OC but she is kind of important to the story line and yeah so you're probably going to have to get over that if you don't like her because it's too late now to remove her from the story.

“Two, three, five, seven, eleven, thirteen, seventeen, nineteen…”

“What’s he doing?” Kageyama asked, watching Oikawa as his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

“Counting prime numbers to distract himself with a different sort of pain.” Iwaizumi muttered, packing his gear into his bag.

They’d won, barely and if Oikawa actually responded to them talking to him rather than reaching one thousand and thirty-one before starting over again. “You can’t deny he’s really good at it though, I’d probably lose track into the hundred.” Matsukawa chuckled, purposefully sitting directly in Oikawa’s line of vision only for the setter’s eyes to shift to another place were a face wouldn’t be clear.

Kageyama pursed his turned to Iwaizumi, frustrated, had he not picked a fight Oikawa possibly wouldn’t have stepped on the court. The younger could see it on his face too, he looked bothered by all of it and it wasn’t the ‘Oikawa’s a pain in the ass’ kind either, it was the closest Kageyama had ever seen to him looking so guilty.

His team calling him over, every one of them packed and ready to head back towards the school immediately caught his attention. He didn’t care whether he stayed and dealt with Oikawa complaining or going back on the bus to school and having to listen to an over excited Hinata go on and on about the few new things he got to try out, which in Kageyama’s opinion were sloppy at best. At this point Tsukishima was going to be their team’s ace by their third year.

Taking a few silent steps towards his own team, Kageyama listened to the chatter of both teams. Aobajousai searching for a solution to their predicament, Karasuno sounding tired and wanting to leave already, however, they weren’t going to leave without him.

When he reached his team a yelp echoed around the gymnasium, followed by arguing between Oikawa and Takahashi. Kageyama couldn’t quite make out what was being said but his basic understanding was that Oikawa was being accused of being a liar. _So he wasn’t actually injured?_ His desire to deal with Oikawa over the course of the next few hours was already wearing thin. “Sorry, we can go if you want.” He apologized, lowering his head in sincerity.

“What happened to meeting your cousin?” Tsukishima asked Kageyama just wished he would drop it. He didn’t know what to expect considering she was currently bickering with Oikawa, not to mention he’d seen the proof that she was a dreadful liar.

He shrugged, adjusting his bag so that it sat comfortably, waiting for someone to respond. Preferably one of the third years that told them to give it a rest or something rather. “Is she the one that is yelling at Oikawa now?” Hinata asked innocently, clearly not reading that Kageyama wanted to leave and be done with this day for the time being.

“Yeah, it’s probably better to leave it for another day. That might not stop for awhile.” There was no aggression in his tone; he was completely flat and appearing disinterested, even though he was really a bundle of nerves. In a short space of time playing this dangerous game that Oikawa had stated, he had managed to get a lot better at guarding, making it harder for idiots to get him to bite.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t have made me swear that you were fine then this wouldn’t have happened!” The feminine voice out of the two that were arguing shouted, some scuffling apparently going on within that group. There wasn’t a doubt in Kageyama’s mind that it was solely between the third years.

Temptation was what made him look over his shoulder, watching as Hanamaki plucked Takahashi from the center of the group and keeping her out of the circle that had formed around them, the scuffling seeming to continue though. That had to be between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he’d witnessed those to get physical in junior high and it wouldn’t have surprised him if they were doing it now over one lying to the other about an injury.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Kageyama turned his whole body towards the Aobajousai huddle making motions for Takahashi to come over to him. Unfortunately she seemed to miss them in her glances between his team and whatever was going on between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Minako…” He called out; glad he’d said her given name than sticking to formalities, which would have made everyone think he was odd calling a family member by their last name. For a split second their eyes met and she nodded in acknowledgement, speaking into Hanamaki’s ear for several moments and then traipsing over to him, he had been yet to see a look of irritation so strong on her. She seemed more annoyed than pissed off. “What happened?” He murmured, not acknowledging his own team even though he could sense their anticipation.

“Oikawa’s a liar.” She grumbled, moving her head past him and waving at his teammates. “His knee has been painful for a while and that was what he actually hurt, his ankle is fine.”

“Drama queen.” Kageyama mumbled, his eyes flickering over to the Aobajousai team before finally turning back to his team. “This is Minako Takahash-”

“How tall are you?” Hinata interrupted, cutting Kageyama off halfway through his sentence. “I mean you’re taller than Kageyama so you must be close to Asahi’s height.”

She looked unfazed by the question as though it was something she’ d been asked many times in her life. “185, but I’m not going to grow any more so in the end it’s not that impressive.”

“You’re taller than everyone but one person on this team what do you mean it’s not _that_ impressive?” Kageyama could detect a hint of jealousy coming from Ennoshita of all people, he’d always thought Ennoshita was calm and would hide any bitterness if he was capable of it, he only ever seemed even remotely annoyed was when he had to baby sit the wild second year duo.

He heard the softest of groans escape Takahashi; this clearly was a conversation she’d had before. “It means that in a team of twelve were you have four first years and five second years chances are more than one of you will be taller than me by the time you graduate high school. Also no I don’t play volleyball, I am on the basketball team and yes I do play center.” She just seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, something that was almost a concern for Kageyama, what if she slipped up and told everyone about what was going on between Oikawa and him. That would just lead to too many questions that he didn’t want to deal with. While the truth would hurt one individual more than others, Kageyama didn’t need eleven other people knowing. “I’m just going to go, I’ll see you tonight probably if you stay with them, Oikawa’s probably going to be a brat and not want to go anywhere near me though.” She didn’t sound as frustrated, it was almost as though a switch had been flipped and she’d gone into flight mode rather than fighting and being slightly aggressive towards those around her.

“Okay… are you going to be alright?” He murmured, still not knowing what to do about whether he sticks with his team or with whatever Oikawa wanted him to do.

“Yeah.”  Kageyama didn’t need much more than that, she sounded like she didn’t believe what she was saying as it was so half hearted. “Sorry that I wasn’t very nice, maybe next time I won’t have to put up with a brat prior to meeting you guys.”

With that she was gone, exiting the gym before any of the Karasuno team members were able to interject or even wish her well. Kageyama couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he saw Tsukishima’s disapproving smirk. He doubted anyone actually believed that act, just no one wanted to confront it. That would result in bickering and after watching one team fall apart over lying he could see that no one else wanted to deal with that for the time being.

“She must be as intense as Oikawa is.” Sugawara sighed, wearing his usual refreshing smile.

That seemed to loosen the mood, the third and second years all of them laughing in response to the statement. “If you put the three of them in a row you could see the similarities between Oikawa, Kageyama and her.” Nishinoya chuckled.

The entire group erupted with laughter, leaving Kageyama feeling more than a little confused. He had been adamant that they wouldn’t believe it for a second but a bad attitude must have done the trick for everyone except for Tsukishima.

* * *

 

The fact that it took two people to help Oikawa walk was ridiculous. He had only hurt his right ankle or knee, Kageyama didn’t care at this point and the sulky expression that he wore made him feel less than sympathetic. He had lied about something that could end up being serious because he was too proud to admit that he was in pain to anyone else other than Takahashi.

He doubted she even knew because he willingly told her, she probably dragged it out of him and if not that she simply figured it out. “I’m sorry…” It was barely a whisper, more of something that escaped as he exhaled, getting caught in the wind. So faint it was lucky he’d heard it, Kageyama wasn’t even sure if Kunimi had heard it on the other side, he gave no hints that he had at least.

Iwaizumi walked ahead of them, a few scratches on his face from the altercation. They both must have been mad for Oikawa to scratch his best friend’s face. Perhaps that was what the sulking was actually about. That the two of them had actually gotten into a physical fight that hadn’t been completely one sided. He could guess that Oikawa would feel guilty for hurting his ace, especially over something that ultimately was his fault.

Without warning Oikawa became a dead weight, pulling the two to the ground with him. Kageyama barely managed to steady himself and escape Oikawa’s arm which he had been supporting, Kunimi on the other hand wasn’t so lucky, getting caught and coming crashing to the ground with Oikawa.

“Whose house is closest?” Kindaichi called out, managing to get the third years to stop walking and look at the scene of Kageyama struggling to pull Oikawa up and Kunimi being helped up right by the speaker.

There was incoherent mumbling from the trio ahead, trying to work out how far they’d have to go to get to each other’s houses. Not one of them seemed to like their options.

Iwaizumi was in front of them in three steps glaring down at Oikawa. “Do you think you can swallow your pride and go a block and apologize to the person whose parent’s might be able to help you?”

“He said sorry.” Kunimi said, his voice louder that it was ordinarily.

There was a hallow laugh from Oikawa, glancing upwards to his friend. “I can’t walk and you expect me to apologize when I can’t guarantee getting there?”

“I think you’re being dramatic.” Kageyama grumbled, earning a tongue click from Oikawa. “You were the one that pretended there was no injury and then couldn’t make it through half a rotation because you were on the ground with your knee screaming in pain.”

“Tobio…” He started, looking up at him as though he was shocked by how the younger setter had reacted.

“Oikawa I’ll carry you if you admit you were wrong and shouldn’t have expected Minako to keep it a secret that you knew you were injured.” Iwaizumi growled interrupting anything that Oikawa was going to say. “She didn’t deserve that and none of your team should be worrying about whether their captain and setter is going to be capable of playing in any upcoming tournaments because of him being reckless and injuring himself in a practice match.”

Kageyama had only seen the expression that Oikawa was wearing once in his life and it had been from one of his uncles after he’d had a bucket filled with iced water dumped on him by his children whilst in the middle of an ‘adult conversation’ on someone as youthful as Oikawa. It was pure unadulterated shock.

Oikawa nodded twice, allowing himself to be pulled up by Kageyama with ease this time. “Other than the third years and Kageyama, I guess you can all go.” Hanamaki stated, ruffling Oikawa’s hair in an almost patronizing manner. “And you can try and figure out how you’re going to get Takahashi to forgive you after you almost hit her.”

“What?” Kageyama asked, almost dropping Oikawa but managing to keep him up at the last instance.

Hanamaki chuckled, waving it off as though it was nothing. “It was almost like a knee jerk reaction, it didn’t look like it was on purpose.”

“It wasn’t…”

The first and second years said goodbye quietly, a few patting Oikawa on the back sympathetically. Kageyama didn’t know if they knew something that he didn’t or if it was because they just felt sorry for dealing with the couple that both seemed to beyond pissed off with him.

Within three swift movements Oikawa was no longer leaning against him and was on Iwaizumi’s back, right leg outstretched and his bag in Hanamaki’s arms. The Aobajousai third years were a well oiled machine, not even having to talk about what movement came next off the volleyball court. He knew from experience that on the court it was much the same only more intense.

It was interesting to watch, even though he didn’t quite understand it, he could just see the trust between the four of them. No matter how mad at one they seemed to be they’d still help each other out, even if it were partially a conflict of interests.

They barely had to walk three blocks to get to her house, Oikawa seeming to be rehearsing his apology in Iwaizumi’s ear, having spent the last minute and a half getting told to shut up every couple of seconds. The two already seemed to be over it and wanting to forget about the scuffle that they had, had.

No one even had to knock on the door before Takahashi stood there, smirking down at them. “You guys do know that the parent I live with isn’t the doctor right?” She teased, blocking any possibility of the five of them getting inside.

“Really? Because I’ve never met your father even though I’ve had dinner here on too many occasions to count.” Iwaizumi grumbled Kageyama could just picture him rolling his eyes as he talked.

It really was like dealing with a female version of Oikawa. The constant teasing directed at Iwaizumi, getting intense over things that are only slightly serious or competitive. Part of him questioned the relationship and another part questioned how the three of them were friends let alone the five.

Kageyama certainly felt even more out of place than he had as they were walking as a group to her house. Doubting his decision to not just go back to Karasuno with his teammates.

“Look I’ll see what I can help you with, even if it’s just going to be resting for tonight.” She sighed, pushing the door open for them to pass through, Iwaizumi and the others quickly disappearing within the house.

A hand went up to keep Kageyama in the position he was in, her face blank as she stared at him. How many times had the two of them actually been alone? This was probably the first. “Why can’t I come in?” He questioned.

“I want you to promise me something.” She said, her expression stiffening as though she was trying to read his reactions and guess at what he was thinking. “Because I don’t know if I understand fully what’s going on between you and Tooru. However, even though I'm not the best of liars, I can generally call out others when they're lying to me.”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t hurt my friend.”


	15. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's been a ten month and 23 day hiatus with this trash fic and I want to say that I am so sorry and it will never happen again.  
> Everyone that has wanted an explanation knows what happened to this chapter in March last year and I was to say that it's not that I suddenly found it and was able to finish it. I had to rewrite it and it now is very different to what was originally intended but I like this way anyway.  
> So again I'm sorry and I hope we can all get back into the swing of this.

If Oikawa was being realistic, the injury probably wasn’t that bad. It was painful to walk sure but he could still walk with relative ease. It didn’t really excuse the three days he’d taken off school so far. He didn’t want to face the music though. The fact that he’d been caught out in his lie had been embarrassing and while he’d been told that all he needed was rest from training, his pride kept him from school.

Thankfully he hadn’t been bombarded with messages asking where he was, although in a way he did feel lonely. He had to assume that Iwaizumi had assured people everything was fine, even if he didn’t actually know all that much. He’d seen his best friend for all of five minutes in the past few days and it was only to drop off some homework and then leave again. At least he was bringing him his homework so he wouldn’t fall behind and Iwaizumi didn’t ask too many questions, not unless he actually wanted the answers and this time it seemed like he didn’t want to.

The real mystery was Kageyama not messaging him to ask him about practicing, he knew Kageyama had a phone and knew how to use it, so there wasn’t a reason as to why he wouldn’t at least be asking if they were going to practice for one night. Oikawa could assume that he was probably busy but it still stung. He would have expected an ‘are you okay?’ message considering Kageyama had practically dropped him the other day.

Well maybe dropped wasn’t the right word, Kunimi was partly at fault too, he on the other hand was completely innocent, his knee had simply given out, those two honestly needed to be stronger. Kindaichi wouldn’t have dropped him so easily.

The strangest thing of all, was since getting injured, his family all seemed to come home. Both parents were there and his sister and nephew were dropping in as often as they could. Oikawa didn’t know if it was to keep him company or if they were worried he’d do something stupid but it was comforting. His father was as cold as ever but his mother on the other hand made sure he was actually okay, whilst still scolding him for being irresponsible enough to let this happen. His sister merely teased him and made him look after his nephew more so that she could pick up more work. She was the one that was taking the most advantage of this. Tooru was just thankful he had the middle of the day to himself, it let him actually test out his condition, given that if he did it in front of his mother she’d fret and worry he was pushing himself too much, meanwhile his father would chide him because he clearly wasn’t going for full mobility.

His parents really did have differing views on how much he should be pushed, his mother going as far to say that his father’s pressure was a reason as to why Oikawa had pushed himself to injury multiple times. His first injury had certainly caused the biggest rift, not between his parents but just his family in general. That was when his mother became more cautious. Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been the reason why Iwaizumi had been so hard on him about overworking to start off with.

He knew he’d never get an answer about that though. Oikawa didn’t even know if he actually wanted an answer about it either.

His homework was what was filling in the time though, especially an essay that had to be written for his history class which turned out to be harder than he had expected. It wasn’t that he was bad at history, he scored well in all of his classes most of the time, but he had been having trouble with this one essay for the past two days and he was now at the point were he had no left over work to do. That is until someone, most likely Iwaizumi bought some homework around for him.

It was at the point that he wanted to just give up and ask the teacher questions about it once he got back to school. Although that particular teacher wasn’t the most forgiving and would likely scold him for not being in class when they did it.

“You know if the wind changes that frown will be permanent.” Oikawa couldn’t help but jump at the sudden interaction from a feminine voice, looking over his shoulder to see Takahashi and Iwaizumi standing there, the both of them looking more than amused by Oikawa’s reaction.

How could they have even gotten in? No one else was at home and he was sure his mother had locked the door before she had headed out. Perhaps he’d been wrong about that. “We both know where your spare key is, relax Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi said, taking out several pieces of paper and books. “Are you doing the essay, because everyone seems to be having a hard time with it.”

He didn’t know if that comment was meant to be comforting, just because the whole class found something difficult wasn’t an excuse for him, but then again, if others were stuck on it then it wasn’t because wasn’t at school. “Did you finish it then?” He asked, placing his pen down, he could come back to it later with a clear head.

“I just have the end of it to do, but that’s the easiest part with mine.” So it got easier? That was only going to annoy him later if he was still stuck, Oikawa in a few hours could deal with that though. “We didn’t get much formal homework today, but what I gave you were my notes.”

“How will you study though?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head almost childishly. “Do you really over estimate yourself that much Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi didn’t miss a beat in hitting him over the back of the head, sitting opposite from Oikawa, looking a lot less annoyed than he would have thought. “I was going to hang around here until you copied it.” He said, opening one of his books and showing Oikawa the page of work from the day.

God Iwaizumi’s handwriting was awful; you’d think that he was a doctor it was that bad. It was legible sure but Oikawa constantly had to double check what was written whenever he had to copy notes, there’d been other times which had him just asking someone else for notes. Some of the girls were more than generous when it came to that. “You can see on his face that he’s not pleased about it being your notes.” Takahashi commented, sitting at the side of the table that was closest to the door.

“I didn’t say anything though.” Oikawa sighed, copying what he could, having to fill in the gaps in some places. He really hoped Iwaizumi never became a teacher.

“You just did, idiot.”

It was like Iwaizumi only had a handful of insults, the few that he did know, Kageyama had certainly inherited. He wouldn’t be surprised if the ones that were a play on his name became apart of his vocabulary soon enough. It wouldn’t surprise him all that much if that did happen. Although it would be unfortunate, he did overuse dumbass though. “If you guys make it to nationals it’s not until January is it?” Takahashi asked, her head down, sorting through her bag for something, Oikawa had to assume it was for a pen that was at the disaster that was the bottom of her bag.

“Yeah, we’re in Tokyo this year too, which makes it far more exciting for everyone.” Oikawa said, continuing to watch her, a few things getting pulled out, the most notable being a basketball jersey, just simply because it wasn’t in their school colours. “I can lend you whatever you need…”

“Doubt it.” She answered back quickly, pushing a few strands of hair off of her face.

The quick answer grabbed Iwaizumi’s attention, the two males watching her search through the bag. Oikawa being more concerned that she was going to turn the thing upside down in search for whatever she was looking for than whether she found it or not. It wasn’t like it was a random concern either, it had happened before. “Mina-chan you’re going to make a mess.” He whined, picking up the jersey, definitely an American team, well it was more than obvious, it said New York above the number on the front. Why was that even in there?

“Yeah, you’ve had a lot of papers fall out of it already. Do you not keep your stuff in clear folders?” Oikawa’s head snapped around, staring at Iwaizumi with a grin. Had he actually just taken his side, over his girlfriend’s?

“Shut up, this is more important than his floor.”

Oikawa turned his attention back to her, frowning. It would want to be good if he was going to have to deal with cleaning up later. “Then at least tell us what you’re looking for. Because if you’re searching for a pen or nail polish then you’re making a mess for no good reason.”

“It’s neither of those things!”

“You have emptied your entire bag on my bedroom floor, for nail polish before and then you didn’t even paint your nails.” Iwaizumi said, a distinct joking tone in his voice.

It definitely lightened the mood though, Takahashi laughing softly at the thought. “I did your nails though and they looked great. I don’t think I have the list so I guess I’ll just tell you.” Oikawa couldn’t help but lean forward slightly in interest, wanting to hear what she had to say and most importantly how it related to their nationals. “Aside from you having to recover properly by the prelims, I think there is going to be another problem.”

“If this is about Ushiwaka making the Japan under 18s I already know.” Oikawa said, unable to hide how bitter he felt about it. Sure that guy was a great player but he didn’t think the was worthy of qualifying for that team. Perhaps that was a little harsh, but he couldn’t see past the unintended arrogance from the other. Oikawa couldn’t be the only person that had an issue with him.

Well he knew he wasn’t because his entire team hated the guy, getting beaten by him several times did contribute to that. “It’s not about him.”

“Then what’s it about?” Iwaizumi asked, seeming to be as invested in the conversation as Oikawa was.

“I think we, mostly Tooru, shouldn’t be trusting Kageyama as much as we do.”


End file.
